The Devil Within
by Limz45
Summary: Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't kno
1. Chapter 1

In abandon school building beside a temple there could be screaming. The building was shaking from who knows what, a young boy stood in one of the rooms where another boy was chained from head to toe.

"Sawamura!" The one that was chained yelled. "Why did you betray me?" The young boy had no choice the one who was chained was very dangerous and he couldn't let anybody be in danger.

" _This is for the best."_ Sawamura took one look at the boy that was chained. _"When I leave you will go into a deep slumber and never to awake?"_

"Sawamura!" The chained boy was in anger and rage and tried to break free from but the chains were strong and he couldn't break free.

" _This is for the good of this world. They are too dangerous and their hatred for the humans are much dangerous than anything in this world."_

Sawamura's eyes then went to the rest of them that he had also tricked into chaining up. They used to be his friends that he met, they were much older than him. He tried to tell them that humans aren't bad but they didn't see things like he did, since he is part human.

"Good bye." Sawamura had tears falling down his face as he walked out the building.

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi's voice broke the brunet from his dream, more like a memory. He had been having those dream for the last ten years. He didn't regret what he did but he still felt sad because he had to lock up his own friends.

"What is it?" Sawamura asked letting out a yawn.

"Well, class is over so we can go home now." Sawamura looked around and saw students packing up to leave.

"And I thought I would be the one sleeping for the whole class." Furuya said.

"I know, right." He laughed.

"Don't you like have to teach those kids?" Haruichi asked.

"I totally forgot." Sawamura waved goodbye to his friends and hurried to the orphanage where he was helping out. The brunet manage to arrive on time, the students were already waiting for his arrival.

"How was school?" Yoshiki asked. The child was born with blindness. Unlike the rest of the kids, Yoshiki wanted to learn to read. Yoshiki liked reading the book about the heaven. But one time he asked something that even Sawamura didn't know how to answer it. _"How can you miss somebody if you don't know what they look like?"_

"Thanks for helping out." Takashima smiled.

"No problem. I also like helping out here." Sawamura said. "The festival is coming up soon, it looks like the kids are getting ready for it, Rei-san."

"Yea. Since you kept on talking about we plan to take them this year. Are you also planning on going?"

"Yes. My friends and I go every year." Sawamura smiled.

"That's nice. How is your father? I heard that he has been traveling a lot."

"Yes. He's doing his best to support me even while he's not here."

"Eijun-sensei, come play with us." The kids called out. Sawamura ran toward them and play a game of catch. Sawamura got along with the kids and he had fun. He enjoy spending time with these kids, even if they didn't have any parents they still enjoyed their life.

Sawamura was getting ready to go to the festival where he promised to meet Haruichi and Furuya. He locked the door and headed his way, the festival was close to the temple.

When he arrived he saw the lights were lite and looked really beautiful. There were many people with family and friends and it looked like everybody were enjoying their time, even the people working had a smile on their face.

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi's voice made the brunet turn to where Haruichi was calling from. Haruichi came walking along side Furuya.

"Why does Furuya have a nasty look on his face?"

"Well." Haruichi started. "We ran into my brother and his friends. They kind of gave us a lecture."

"I'm glad I wasn't there when it happened."

"Any way let's go look around." Haruichi said.

The three friends walked around when Sawamura bump into somebody by accident.

"Sorry about that." Sawamura apologized.

"You should watch where you're going?" Sawamura looked up at the person since the voice was familiar to him.

"Kanemaru and Toujou."

"I thought you two were going to busy."

"Things happened and we are here. Since you asked so nicely we decided to show up since it was a request from you." Toujou said.

The four friends decided to walk around and enjoy the festival. As they walked some kids passed by Sawamura and for some reason he had a bad feeling so he turned around.

"Is something the matter?" Haruichi asked.

"It's nothing."

Sawamura continued to enjoy time with his friends but that bad vibe he was getting wasn't leaving his side.

" _Maybe I'm just thinking too much."_

Haruno and her friends were enjoying the festival when some kids ran into them and ruined their kimono. The kids had apologized and Haruno and her friends were resting near a temple looking at the temple gave the girls the creeps.

"Neechan, let go inside."

"Why?"

"Please." Haruno and her friends didn't know what to do. They couldn't let the kids go by themselves. They could refuse but the kids looked like they were going to go anyway so they had no choice.

They had been walking inside the temple for some time when Haruno spotted a school nearby.

" _I didn't know there was a school here."_

"Let's go inside." The kids rushed inside the school building. The building looked scary but of course Haruno and her friends had to go in because of those kids.

" _This place is giving me the creeps."_ Haruno wished that she could go back to the festival where a lot of people were. _"Why were kids always curious about certain things?"_

Haruno wasn't planning on going to the festival in the first place. She only went when her friends had mention that Sawamura Eijun would be there. The only that she had a huge crush on since that day he helped her out. She went thinking that they would bump into each other but so far that hasn't happen yet.

Sawamura was different than most boys. He didn't button his school uniform up, his dress shirt would show up. Their school uniform blazer were shorter than most schools. He had two clips on the right side of his hair. He didn't pay much attention in school and always end up sleeping halfway. And his eyes sometimes Haruno felt like they changed colors but her friends thinks that she is thinking too much.

"What is this room?" The kids looked around and found a red door, Haruno snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the red door as well. They tried to open the door but of course they couldn't reach the handle so Haruno opened the red door. They went inside. It was dark and creepy, lucky that Haruno had a flashlight on her cell phone.

"What is that?" Haruno didn't know if she was seeing things or not but she swore that she was seeing people that looked like human in chain and it looked like they were sleeping.

"Are they real?" One of her friends asked.

"They look real but they aren't moving."

"Don't touch anything?" Haruno told the kids but it was too late when one kid had touched a button that was on the side of the room and suddenly the eyes on the four human like beings glowed making Haruno and everybody in the room scream and run out of there as fast as they could.

Sawamura and his friends were eating some takayaki when the brunet dropped his takayaki on the ground. The brunet felt that very bad vibe.

"Something wrong."

"Sorry but I have to go home, something came up." Sawamura apologized to his friends and hurried toward the temple and inside the abandon school. He walked through the halls until he reached the red door. He saw that the door was open and somebody had opened. When he entered the room and on the lights he saw something he wasn't expecting. The four that he had chained was nowhere to be found.

" _How did this happen? Don't panic and think about it a bit?_

Sawamura rushed outside the building and back to the entrance and near the temple he saw a familiar face. It was Yoshikawa Haruno, she attended the same school as her and also was in her class.

"Yoshikawa." When the girl heard the familiar voice she turned around and saw Sawamura standing there. Her face turned red from seeing the brunet. She didn't think that she would end up meeting Sawamura here of all places.

The brunet then saw a couple of kids with Haruno and her friends. They looked pale like they had seen a ghost or something.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"They opened their eyes." One of kids said. "I think they were going to eat us."

"But we were smart enough to run away." Another spoke.

" _Don't tell me?"_

"It certainly did look like something opened their eyes." Haruno said while fixing up her kimono a bit. "But I'm sure that it's just our mind playing tricks on us."

"Are you girls going home soon?" Sawamura asked.

"Yea. I think it's about time we head home." Haruno said.

Sawamura said his goodbye to the girls and took the kids back to the festival to their parents and met up with his friends. The brunet couldn't stop thinking about that abandon building.

" _After it took so long to lock them up. Some kids and three girls broke them out. I will need to start looking for them, then again I should stay low since I think they are probably already looking for so they can really kill me."_

The following day Sawamura couldn't concrete in any of his subjects in class. He had that gloomy look on his face since he couldn't stop thinking about the devils that broke free from his spell.

"What's what that look?" Kanemaru was annoyed looking at his fellow classmate and friend. "You're freaking me out so quit it."

"You should try to be a bit nicer." Toujou whispered to Kanemaru but Kanemaru brushed it aside.

"I can't help it." Kanemaru mumbled.

Sawamura wasn't paying attention to his friends since he was really worried. To think he didn't need to worry about such things anymore.

" _Since they broke free that only means that…"_

"EIJUN!" Haruichi yelled with all his might which scared the brunet and almost made him fall off from his chair.

"What is it?" Sawamura looked up at his friend.

"I was beginning to think that you were elsewhere." Haruichi smiled. "Anyway let's grab some lunch."

The friends headed to a fast food restaurant nearby the school. It was a place that they often go for lunch or even after school.

"What were you thinking so hard in class for?" Haruichi asked.

"You know you can tell us. We are your friends." Toujou said.

"Well. Say you had some friends that were really close to you and suddenly they didn't see eye to eye so you did something horrible and they come back and maybe want to kill you. What would you do if you see them again?"

"Did you piss somebody off?" Kanemaru laughed.

" _Maybe. And your answer doesn't really help."_

"Knowing you, this can only lead to a bad direction." Haruichi sighed.

"So you're like going to die soon." Furuya said.

"You better hurry and run." Toujou patted the brunet on his back.

" _Are these guys really my friends? Who tells their friend something like that?_

That night Sawamura couldn't sleep. He thought about many things like if he ended up encounter those four. He tried to imagine it but it always ended out bad.

"I really don't want to see them but I probably don't have a choice if I want to lock them away again. And I'm sure they won't be so happy to know about that." He faked a laugh.

Far away in building that people don't come to since they are too scared to, and rumors has it that the building like castle is haunted and cursed by the dead.

"This place will do for now." Miyuki Kazuya stared out the window of the castle his eyes still in rage from what had happened.

"So six years has passed." Kuramochi Youichi threw the paper that he had found on the table. His anger made the paper rip into tiny pieces.

"six year. Does that mean our little Sawamura-chan has grown up?" Kawakami Norifumi acted like his cheerful self but even he was anger by what that young boy had done to them.

Unlike the rest Shirasu Kenjirou was calm and didn't say a thing but the three already knew how he was feeling since it was the same feeling they felt.

"To think that little boy would end up betraying us all." Miyuki didn't think it was strange how that brat wanted have a talk that day which turned into him being locked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **It's Halloween today so this is a Halloween chapter which picks up with the main story line.**

* * *

 **konan248 - Thanks for enjoying this story. I had this story idea for sometime. Yes Sawamura is part. Thank you for your review and hope to hear more from you.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"I know its Halloween and all but did you have to wear that get up." Kanemaru was the first to speak up his thoughts to the brunet who had a cap on his head and round black Asian glasses.

"You can't really call that a costume." Toujou said.

"It's Halloween." Sawamura looked up surprised at his friends then his thoughts went to those four. Now he understand why the spell was broken. It was just a day before Halloween and that's when they are at their strongest even though they had a bit help from those kids.

"Wait, you didn't wear because of Halloween." Haruichi said.

"Are you stupid?" Furuya asked.

"I'm not."

"Look around you, idiot." Kanemaru pointed at all the shops and stalls that had almost every Halloween merchants and there were even more people today than any other day. Plus there was the fact there were more kids out today.

"Why don't we all go to the Halloween party that is hosted in the east part of town? We don't have to worry about waking up early since we don't have school the next day." Haruichi suggested.

"It is Halloween." Toujou said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go and see how the party is." Kanemaru then turned to Furuya since he was sure he didn't like the idea since he rather be sleeping. Furuya couldn't look away from Kanemaru when he gave that looks that said "Haruichi is going so you better go or else."

"Fine." Furuya mumbled.

Kanemaru didn't have to worry about Sawamura but something was wrong with the brunet since yesterday and he didn't know what it was. He would think that Sawamura would be excited about such events since he's always in the mood for excitement in his life.

"So what are you guys going to be?" Haruichi asked.

"You're telling us to dress up." Kanemaru didn't like the idea of dressing up.

"It's natural since it is a Halloween party." Haruichi said.

"Well since we're there we might as look for some costume for tonight." Toujou lead the friends to shops to look for a Halloween costume.

"What kind of costume are you looking for?" Haruichi asked Sawamura as he was staring at all the different costumes on the walls.

"Something that won't make me stick out."

* * *

"You said you didn't want to stick out but you do!" Kanemaru yelled at the brunet. He had a huge pumpkin head while the rest looked like a formal white dress shirt with black vast and black tie.

Kanemaru was dressed as a mummy since he thought it was the easier costume and simpler the most and you didn't need much to be a mummy. Toujou was the mad hatter from Alice from wonder land. Haruichi decided on being a demon with horns on his head and wings on his back. Lastly Furuya was a black cat and it suited him very well.

The party had a lot of people and everybody were enjoying themselves in dancing or having some drinks and chatting with others. Sawamura wasn't a dancing person so he sat down on the side with Haruichi and Furuya since they didn't want to dance either. Kanemaru and Toujou had disappeared among the crowd of people.

"Eijun, can you actually see everything?"

"Somewhat." He replied. He couldn't see clearly but still see. Among the people Sawamura knew most of the people weren't humans, they were the dead, of course since its Halloween and it's the only time of the year that they can come out.

"It looks like the girl that has a crush on you has arrived." Furuya said in annoyed tone. Sawamura and Haruichi's eyes went to Haruno who was dressed as a witch and she was with her two friends as usual.

"Why do you sound irritated?" Haruichi asked.

"Because it's annoying to see her get close to him when he already rejected her and acts all closely to him."

"Furuya, it's not like that."

"You should also stop giving them the wrong idea."

"What?"

Sawamura was Furuya's first friend so of course the black-haired teenager would feel overprotected of his friend like this. He never liked girls and this one girl had to act like that when Sawamura was involved, it pissed him off but the boy would never show how he felt. He acted aloof around everybody.

"I'm glad you're in that costume." Furuya mumbled.

The party ended with a play that the host had prepared for the guess. It was funny scary horror skid they did. With that the party ended and everybody was started to go home. Sawamura said goodbye to his friends and headed his way to his home.

* * *

On his way he felt four familiar presence. Of course he couldn't forget it, he could never. He stood still unable to move. The four faces came walking toward him, he couldn't see them clearly but it was them, they had that murderous aura around them. They were about to walk pass him when his voice spoke on their own.

"Miyuki Kazuya."

The four heard Miyuki's name being called out and turned around and saw a pumpkin head. But before Miyuki could confront the pumpkin head it disappeared in a flash. Miyuki realize that maybe the pumpkin head could have been the boy they had been looking for. Who had locked them up but when he spoke his name there was a bit sadness in that voice. Miyuki shook his thoughts away why would that boy feel sad for something like that. He left without a care to whatever happened to them when Miyuki had cared deeply for that boy. The boy was a half-human, half devil and half demon. He was like any other that Miyuki and four had ever seen. When they found the boy he was crying how he didn't fit in where he lived. He lived with his mother and grandfather after his father passed away. He had blood of his grandmother who was demon in him yet his father's devil blood and mother's human blood was also running in him. The ones they lived with were all full devils or demons but he was only partly of that. Then when his mother passed away things got worse and that's when Sawamura couldn't stand living there.

He would sometimes sneak out to the forest and that's when he met Miyuki and the others. At first the boy wouldn't speak a word to them. They were older then him while he was just a boy. Miyuki got interested in the boy because of the rare blood he had but that wasn't all.

" _What should I do when I find you? I will need to punish you for what you have done."_

A shiver ran down Sawamura's spine. He just had to bump into them when he was about to leave and he had to speak up. _Why did he even do that in the first place?"_ Sawamura could never forget their aura since they had been with him for a long time. They probably didn't sense him since they just woke up from their long sleep. They still looked the same as back them, young around eighteen. When he met them they were around that age.

Sawamura finally took off his pumpkin head then looked at himself in the mirror.

"Thank god they were in their normal forms. If they had been in devil mode things would have gone different."

The memories of the past ran through Sawamura's mind.

" _What are you doing here alone?" Miyuki had spotted a brunet boy sitting beneath a large tree. It looked like the boy had been crying. The boy looked about ten or eleven years old._

 _From behind Miyuki three others poke their head out and looked at the creature they had found. Miyuki tried talking to Sawamura but he wouldn't speak a word which made the man angry and pick the boy up and carried him on his shoulder._

" _Let me go!" The boy yelled finally speaking for the first time._

" _So you do speak." Miyuki smirked._

 _Miyuki brought the boy to his mansion where he lived with the rest. The mansion was big and they many servants working for them. At first Sawamura were afraid them since this was first time he was far from home and his grandfather probably would be worried about him._

" _So you're Eitoku's grandson." Kawakami said._

" _How do you know?" Sawamura asked._

" _Only being a genius like me would know." He smirked._

" _Could you top calling yourself a genius?" Kuramochi looked annoyed._

" _Here." Shirasu placed a glass of orange juice on the table for the boy to drink. "Drink it since it looks like you are thirsty." Sawamura did as he was told and drank it. Somehow the four couldn't help but notice how cute the brunet looked._

" _Can you tell me why you were out there alone and crying?" After finishing the orange juice the brunet stayed silent for bit then turned to Miyuki who asked then to the rest._

" _I'm different from the rest and they hate me because of it. I'm have my father's devil blood in me but also mother's human blood and that's not it. My grandfather's wife was a demon so that makes her blood run inside me too. Grandmother said it was gift to have all blood inside me but I'm not wanted."_

" _That's not true." Miyuki spoke. The man picked the boy and carried him in his arm. "Your blood is really special and rare."_

" _It's special."_

" _Yes. Special that we can't let others know about you."_

"Miyuki and the others were the only ones who wanted me but I didn't realize at the time the things that would come and when I did I tried to talk to them only to be shut down and so I had taken matters into my own hands."

Sawamura started taking off his shirt and there in the mirror on his back he saw a large scar. It hadn't disappeared since back then, it would be there forever.

* * *

 **So What do you think of this chapter. I would apprection if i got some feedback from you guys :) Before i post a new chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **konan248 - Eijun actually seventeen. I already have the rest of the chapters set.**

 **Thanks for the review.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

It was another day for Sawamura but today was different for him. He didn't like days like this. Tonight would be when the full moon would be out and that meant he wouldn't be himself. He's body wouldn't move the way that he wanted it to. He decided to stay home from school, he didn't want anybody to come see him since he looked so weak. He messaged his friends saying he had a cold and it was nothing serious and told them not to worry. Of course his friends didn't even know where he lived so it worked best that they didn't come. Even his teachers or anybody didn't know where he lived, when he applied for school he hypnosis them with his powers since it was easier that way.

Sawamura lived far away from his school since that was one reason he didn't want anybody to find out where he was living. His place wasn't exactly what normal people would live in, well it is a house that he build using his powers and because of it he was still alive and well. If he lived in regular house he was sure he would die from the smell of it since ever since he was little monsters like him weren't allow in contact with humans, at first Sawamura didn't understand but he does when he found out when he became friends with a human when he was little, when he went into a human's house his energy was leaving him.

Human's have a different aura then them. Human's smell make any devil, demon sick from their stomach and that's why Sawamura declined ever going into his friend's house even when they asked, it's okay outside but the smell in their home is a lot worse then outside. He could go without getting weak, by doing that he would have to wear a strange necklace around his neck that his father had made for him long time ago with the help of his mother. It works on him since he's half-human.

Sawamura got up from his bed. He had been lying there all morning so it was time for him to get up and maybe get something to eat since he was hungry. He opened the fridge and looked around. He didn't have much food, well he wasn't really a cooker, his mother used to cook for him when she was still alive and after she passed away the maids and servants did all the cooking but he didn't like it. That's when he met Miyuki and when he tried his cooking he couldn't stop eating.

"I shouldn't think about the past."

Sawamura found some leftover rice curry from before. He heated up in the microwave and went to the table and went eat. His home was so quiet ever since he started living with the humans. He didn't hate humans like many of his kinds did maybe because he was half-human.

"What should I do?" Sawamura couldn't stop thinking about Miyuki and the rest. He locked them away but he didn't have a choice. There was another reason for that and it wasn't that they could kill humans. He couldn't let them know even it meant that they would hate them.

"Life was so much simple when everybody was still alive." He recalls the times he spend time with his mother, father, grandfather and even his grandmother. He missed it all but of course he couldn't go back to that, his grandfather didn't care much after everybody passed away and he didn't even care that he started living with Miyuki at the time.

"I wonder how he is doing." Sawamura went to the living room and sat down and on the television to see if anything interest was playing. Back then he didn't even know what a television was since they didn't have them and most kids played outside, he did too but alone but that was until he met Miyuki.

It was funny how hard Miyuki tried to befriend him since all he did was ignore the guy. The brunet didn't believe in adult so he choose to ignore them, Miyuki wasn't that much of adult but he was still a grown up if he was bigger, taller than he was.

* * *

Miyuki was staring out the window, he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore since they broke when Sawamura locked him up and the only person who could make good ones would be the brunet himself.

"What are you doing?" Kuramochi walked in while the brown-haired was thinking.

"I was thinking about today and tonight." He said. Kuramochi then understand what the guy was saying, tonight was the night that Sawamura gets weak and he's powers are a bit unstable.

"I believe he would be staying in since he's smart when it comes to things like that."

"You don't hate him for what he has done to us." Kawakami walked in the room and sat on the couch reading a newspaper.

"It's strange to find you reading something of the human's." Kuramochi said.

"They are kind of interesting and there's puzzles and games too." He said. "So, back to my question." Kawakami looked at the brown-haired man.

"I do hate him but I love him too. Since I've known him since he was a kid." Everybody nodded their head since they knew how the brat was like.

"He was so close to us the other day but we didn't noticed." Shirasu was sleeping on a couch nearby that it surprised the whole gang.

"You scared us." Kuramochi hated when Shirasu always did that. Popping out of nowhere giving everybody a heart attack.

"He's right. Sawamura was near us but we didn't know since we all had just woken up and needed time for our powers to recover." Miyuki wanted to see Sawamura and he didn't care if the boy didn't want to see him, he would find a way to see him again.

"Our little Ei-chan loves hanging out with humans so why don't we have some fun."

* * *

Sawamura had a shiver run down his spine. He felt a very bad feeling, he hoped it was nothing, every second he was getting weaker. He wished this day would finish. Then he had to wait till the next morning for everything to go back to normal.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Sawamura heard a loud knock on his door. He didn't know who would come visit him since nobody knew where he lived. He walked toward the door and looked through the peek hole and saw a woman standing there and she looked like she was in trouble. Sawamura opened the door and saw the woman.

"Can I help you?" Sawamura asked.

"Have you seen my two boys?" The woman asked in a panic.

"Did something happen?" Sawamura asked.

"My two boys went playing near the park but they haven't return and we been looking all around but nobody has found them."

" _Near the park."_

"If you see them or find them please tell them to come home." The woman left and continue looking around with others.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about something." Sawamura changed and headed out. He didn't want to be if something happened to those kids, it would be his fault, he felt that Miyuki and the rest were behind this to get him but he didn't have a choice. He would eventually would be facing them anyway.

Sawamura arrived near the park that the kids were playing at but he didn't find them. He looked around the park then he notice a huge mansion far across the park, the mansion looked high-up.

" _Don't tell me."_

Sawamura climbed all the way to the mansion, it looked dark and scary. He didn't want to go in because of his gut feeling but of course he had to push it away and push forward ahead. The door opened when he walked him, making it more dangerous. After he was inside the door locked itself.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Mommy, Daddy!" Sawamura heard cries and sounded like two little boys. Sawamura ran toward the source of the voices and found two kids lying there holding each other.

"Are you two okay?" The boys ran toward Sawamura and cried some more. "You guy shouldn't be here."

" _I shouldn't be here either."_

They then heard strange noises making the kids more scared than ever. Sawamura got an idea and put both his hands on the kid's head and he unleashed his powers and made the boys fall asleep. Then he used his other powers to teleport the boys near their home. Suddenly a purple mist appeared and there was look of horror on Sawamura's face.

" _Are they doing this knowing this is my weakness?"_ The mist started spreading a lot.

" _I need to get out of here."_ Sawamura tried to open the door but it was locked and he couldn't use his powers since he was weak. The brunet was sweating a lot and couldn't see straight anymore, he was breathing heavily.

"Sawamura." The brunet heard his name be called out by a familiar name. He turned around but couldn't see the person since his eyes looked blurry.

"Is that Miyuki?" He mumbled before his eyes closed and fainting to the floor. The mist disappear just when he fainted. Miyuki walked toward where Sawamura was and picked him up in his arms.

"I'm so glad to see you, my princess." He smirked. Miyuki pushed Sawamura's bangs away from his face so he could the brunet's face more clearly.

He brought Sawamura was to everybody. There was a glass case bed in the middle of the room, he placed the brunet inside.

"He's weaker then I imagined." Kuramochi said.

"He will be fine now."

"That brat grown up to be pretty cute." Kawakami spoke.

"I agree with you." Kuramochi said.

"He may be cute and all but I never would have expect him to try to be brave and save those kids. I don't ever remember him being that brave since he was always a cry baby." Miyuki put a blanket over the brunet and then locked the glass over him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **konan248 - Thanks for always reading and reviewing. Things aren't going to start easy for them since they have a lot of catching up to do. There many secret and more to come.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Kuramochi was thirsty that night so he went to get a glass of water to drink but stopped half-way toward the kitchen when he heard sounds coming from what sounded like the room that they had kept Sawamura in. He was worried so he headed to the room and the sounds lot louder. It was coming from the glass case and there Sawamura was turning a lot and even shaking as he slept. There were tears running down his eyes.

Kuramochi was worried so he opened the glass case and pulled the brunet up even tried to wake him up but nothing worked. The boy got worse, it looked weaker than he did before and this glass case was supposed to help the brunet.

"Hey, wake up!" He yelled over and over but nothing happened. The boy was sweating and panting a lot. "Miyuki!" He called out in a loud voice. Miyuki came running with others right behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. I heard noises and when I went to see what was going on I saw Sawamura like this." Miyuki looked at the brunet in Kuramochi's arm, he recall something like this happening before in the past.

"Didn't he get better before if we cleanse the sweat off him?" Shirasu suggested remembering the events way back.

"Let's try that."

Miyuki took Sawamura from Kuramochi's arm still panting a lot and sweating. He placed the boy in a huge bed that was nearby in the room. He starting taking the boy's white shirt off when he felt something when he touched Sawamura's back. Miyuki's eyes glance to the scar on the back of the brunet's back, he had never see that before.

"What's wrong?" Kawakami asked when the brown-haired man stopped what he was doing.

"How did he get a scar like this?" He knew nobody had an answer right now. "I don't recall ever seeing a huge scar like this on his back." Somehow this made the brown-haired man really angry. Miyuki shook the thought of the scar away and took a wet towel and started cleaning the boy's body.

"He still having nightmares." Kuramochi said. "How has he been living these last years without us?"

"I don't think there is anybody helping him from the smell of his scent." Shirasu said.

"You're right."

Suddenly the four guys sense two presence in the room. They looked to the door and saw two familiar faces that they haven't seen in such a long time.

"Tetsu-san and Jun-san." Kuramochi spoke. "You guys are back too."

"When you guys awoke from your deep sleep, we did as well." Tetsu said.

"Did Sawamura do the same thing to you guys as well?" Kawakami asked.

"He didn't but somehow some kind of force locked us up in a hidden temple in some forest." Jun said, he wasn't happy to wake up like this, not knowing where they were.

"I heard rumors that this boy was going to lock you guys up."

"Rumors?" They all looked confused.

"Yes, I heard it from people that like to gossip a lot but at the time I didn't think much of it since people like to make up things but I didn't think Sawamura would actually lock you guys up and because of it we were also."

"Is something wrong with the brat?" Jun looked at the brunet on the bed and Miyuki was cleaning him.

"Isn't this what happened before?" Tetsu rushed inside the room and went to where Sawamura was. He touched the boy's body. "It's the same yet why does it seen worse."

"He is going to be better like before, right." Kuramochi said.

"He will but why does this keep happening to him." Tetsu couldn't figure that one out. "Anyway we'll be staying with you guys like we did back then."

Tetsu and Jun left the room. After sometime the brunet looked like he was feeling much better while clinging to Miyuki.

"He did always like you best." Kuramochi commented on the way the brunet was hugging Miyuki. Miyuki put the brunet on the bed gently.

"You guys can leave now since he's fine." The three knew when Miyuki wanted to be alone with the brat so they left.

"You're okay now." Miyuki whisper and laid beside the brunet and he himself fell asleep.

* * *

Sawamura eyes opened the first think he saw was Miyuki's face.

" _It's Miyuki."_

Sawamura was surprise but even so he got out of the bed and walked out the room and out the mansion. He was still weak and walking was very difficult for the brunet. He saw that his body was badged a bit from his right arm to his right leg. Well after the events of what happened with the purple mist, no wonder they badged him.

Sawamura found himself walking along a path with a lot of trees, it looked different from last night since it was darker then. It looked like he was inside some forest. It was getting hard on Sawamura to walk so he had to hold on to the trees as he walked down the path. He stopped walking when he saw what looked like the town he was living in, just then his legs felt weak and his kneels fell to the ground.

" _It isn't good. I can barely go any farther."_

"Where are you going?" Sawamura heard Miyuki voice from behind, he had hugged him from behind. Sawamura turned to look at Miyuki.

"Did you want to leave me that badly?" His voice had a tone of anger and hate in them.

"Let me go!" Sawamura pushed Miyuki away but Miyuki grabbed Sawamura and pushed him against the wall of a tall tree.

"I took care of you since you were little and yet you want to leave me again." Miyuki lean his face closer to Sawamura then he stopped and took out what looked like pill from his shirt pocket. Sawamura recognized it very well and he didn't want it, he had get away from Miyuki. Sawamura tried to get away but his legs could only do so much. The brunet's leg caught on some branches on the ground and he slipped but lucky Miyuki was there to catch him in his arms.

Miyuki didn't let this moment to lose so he stuffed the pill inside Sawamura's mouth, Miyuki made the brunet sallow it pushing his thump inside Sawamura's mouth then he pressed his own lips inside. The brunet felt his cheeks grown red, he felt a heatwave go by and he didn't like it. The brunet's eyes suddenly closed and Miyuki had left his lips and stared at the boy in his arms. He carried the boy in arms and took him back to the mansion where they were living in. He placed the boy back in the bed.

"You found him. I see." Kuramochi said.

"Yea. He is still troublesome as always."

"He wanted to go back to the human world. I won't allow that to happen."

"This remind me of the time he spoke about how humans aren't so bad. The time he made a human friend and also the time that he tried to stop us from killing humans."

"There were more times than just one." Miyuki sighed.

"It must be because he is half-human." Kawakami walked in the room. "I brought some breakfast for Sawamura but it looks like he's still sleeping."

"He was awake but Miyuki put the princess back to sleep."

"You gave him that pill again. Didn't you?" Shirasu was the last one to enter the room.

"I didn't have a choice since he was struggling to run away again. I didn't want to give it to him but he left me with no choice."

"The pill isn't bad or anything but it will make him weak."

"I know that."

Miyuki knew very well since he given a lot to Sawamura when he was little. Miyuki didn't want to but the boy always did things making the older man angry. The boy always had to involve himself with humans.

The next time that Sawamura woke up he was greeted by the four devils including Miyuki. He didn't speak much, it was like they had met Sawamura the first time.

"I'm going back!" Sawamura announced. His shirt tear open from the back making two holes appear and two wings appeared, one was black while the other was white. It had been a while since they saw those usual wings, the brunet tried to fly up but it didn't go as plan when he fell to the floor of the room. He felt pain once more. The brunet touched his wings, they weren't broken or anything.

"Did you really think to escape from us?" Miyuki walked toward Sawamura and grabbed him from the floor. "Do you want to die that badly?"

"Sawamura, you're in no condition to do anything." Kawakami said.

"If you want to die then go on do it." Miyuki's harsh words brought tears to Sawamura's eyes, it was like back then whenever Miyuki said something harsh.

"I think you said too much." Kuramochi mumbled.

Miyuki didn't listen to Kuramochi and carried Sawamura in his arms and threw him back onto the bed.

"Even if you try to escape I will find you again."

Miyuki walked out the room and the rest followed leaving the brunet to himself.

"You're just going to leave it as it is." Kuramochi spoke as they walked down the hall.

"That idiot should realize that he's not a human even if he is a half. And you guys." He turned around to Kawakami and Shirasu.

"Don't spoil him too much like you did back them."

"Huh?"

* * *

The days went by still the brunet wouldn't talk but at least he would eat the food that they brought him. Kawakami was with Sawamura today, he told Sawamura what everybody were doing but the brunet didn't seen interest.

"Can you tell me why you locked us up?" He asked, those words made Sawamura think about everything he did, it still scared him thinking about it, but even so Sawamura didn't say a thing.

"Where is Miyuki?" Sawamura finally spoke breaking the silent and the first word that came out of his mouth since that fight with Miyuki, more like Miyuki just yelling at the brunet.

"Do you miss Miyuki?" Sawamura became quiet again. "You did always like Miyuki and he was the one to break you out of your shell in the first place." Kawakami got up from near the bed ad started walking toward the door.

"By the way we all saw the scar on your back." After Kawakami left the brunet went thinking once again, his scar, they had seen it, he couldn't tell them about it since it had to do with locking them up and all. You could say the scar is like a punishment for what he had done for locking them up but even so he didn't regret it.

" _It was to save everybody."_

"I feel like I'm getting weaker every day and the full-moon isn't even out anymore."

"Miyuki." Kawakami called out.

"What is it?"

"You're annoyed as always I see. Anyway Sawamura asked about you. The first thing he says and is about you, god why are so loved."

"I remember Sawamura never leaving your side when he first came to live with us. Then again he did always make you mad." Kuramochi didn't even pretend to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I'll kill you later." Miyuki headed to Sawamura's room. The brunet was awake, he was combing his wings with a brush.

"Sawamura." The brunet turned when his name was being called. Miyuki walked toward the bed and looked at Sawamura. The next thing Sawamura did was not what Miyuki was expecting the brunet put the brush down and put his head onto Miyuki's chest, he felt warm in Miyuki's arms.

"Sawamura." He mumbled.

Miyuki's dark wings spread open and tattoo appear all over his body, and his eyes glowed crimson red like any devil's eyes would. He wrapped his wings around himself and Sawamura.

"I know that you won't tell me anything but I will wait until you're ready."

Sawamura's eyes closed and he rested well in Miyuki's arms.

" _I'm sorry."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **konan248 - Who knows for sure if Eijun is dying or not? haha. I've been writing nonstop lately but who knows how long that will last since i'm going to get busy.**

 **doremishine itsuko - Nope it's not a crossover, did it seem like one. Haruichi and others will still take part in the story.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Sawamura hadn't been to his house since he went to the mansion. Miyuki had told him to live with him from now on, he couldn't say anything back to him about that. Sawamura promised to live with him in one condition that he attend school one last time and resign like any normal student would since he knew that Miyuki didn't like him hanging around with humans that much, he knew from past experience. Sawamura was surprised once again, he been surprised since reuniting with Miyuki and the others, he would think that they would hate him for locking them up but it wasn't that way.

Sawamura had arrived at school, he headed toward his class and saw his three friends in their seats getting ready for class to begin. He hadn't contact Haruichi or anybody for that matter but of course he couldn't say what was going or the past that he wasn't normal.

"Good morning." He greeted his friends.

"Eijun, you haven't been to school for some time and were worry."

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "But there something I need to talk to you guys about."

So around noon Sawamura and his friends went up to the school room, their usual hang out spot. Haruichi was wondering what Sawamura wanted to talk about, it was freaking them all up since he looked so serious like they have never seen him before.

"I'm quitting school today." He said. "I already handed in my resignation form."

"What?" All were surprised by the announcement.

"Why so sudden?" Haruichi asked.

"My family has come living here and they don't want me to attend school. They will come home-school me so I won't be left behind."

"Are you serious?" Kanemaru didn't even know that Sawamura had any other family members since he heard his parents passed away, that's about all Sawamura mention about family.

"I thought you didn't have any family." Let it Toujou to say what he wanted to say.

"They are people that went away but now they are back for me." When Sawamura spoke their smile on his face, he was happy about having Miyuki and the others.

"So, we won't be able to meet again."

"That's not true."

" _I'll try to hang with you guys if I get the chance."_

Sawamura felt Furuya would have hard time since it was hard at first for the black-haired teenager to get along with anybody but the boy wasn't alone so he knew that he would be fine.

"You have Haruichi, right." Sawamura winked at the two making both of them blush.

"Dumbass." Furuya mumbled but Sawamura just smiled without a care in the world.

"If anything happens just let us know." Toujou said.

"I know." Sawamura smiled.

* * *

The day ended and Sawamura was shocked when Tetsu-san and Jun-san had come to pick him up. He remember this happening in the past as well.

"Hurry up, brat!" Jun shouted.

"Yes!" Sawamura ran toward them. "You didn't have to pick me up."

"Miyuki was just worried about and he would like to pick you up but he hates the smell of humans." Tetsu explained everything.

"And we don't." Jun looked displeased by Miyuki's actions.

Tetsu looked around and when he saw there were no people around he snapped his fingers and a large glow surrounded the three. Sawamura closed his eyes and the next time he opened he realize they were back at the mansion.

The moment that they arrived Sawamura rushed toward the kitchen since he could smell the amazing food that was cooking and he only knew one person who cooked so well. Sawamura peeked around the corner of the wall and there Miyuki was cooking.

"Are you hungry?" Miyuki asked without looking at Sawamura.

"M-Maybe." He spoke.

"It would be ready soon so why don't you grab a seat." Sawamura did as he was told and sat on one of the seats and waited patiently like a good little boy. Miyuki then turned to look at the brunet, he couldn't help smile at the sight, and he couldn't believe that little boy was all grown up.

" _I just wish that you would let me know what happened to you. Tetsu-san said he heard rumors about you."_

Miyuki placed the fried noodle in front of Sawamura, he watched as the boy dig in but he made a lot of mess while he was eating, he reminded Miyuki of when he was a kid again, since he still acts like one.

"What am I going to do with you?" Miyuki was going to wipe it off with his fingers but an idea popped in his head. He lean toward Sawamura's face and licked it up with his tongue.

"W-What D-Did Y-You J-Just D-Do?" Boy was the brunet stuttering alone, it made Sawamura look cute.

"You're not a kid anymore."

"I know that." Sawamura pouted while turning away from Miyuki so he couldn't see his face.

"Plus, I already kissed you so you shouldn't care so much."

"I know."

" _But that was in my mouth."_

After eating Sawamura went to his room. He wanted to change and wear some casual clothes. He looked down at the school uniform. As he changed he looked at himself in the mirror, he wasn't as weak as he was those days but still he was weak. He touched his chest with his hands, there something inside him that he was afraid of it to break free. The scar was proof everything that happened that day. Suddenly Sawamura felt the inside of him burning like that night. He touched the handle on the side of the dresser to keep his balance.

" _Not again."_

The pain tearing him apart without any warning he spread his wings wide, he tried to make some gust of wind appear but that didn't help. In the end Sawamura fell to the floor unable to move.

Miyuki as well as the rest heard the loud noise and hurried upstairs where Sawamura was. Miyuki panic when he saw the brunet on the floor and he had his wings appear as well. Miyuki rushed and picked the brunet in his arms.

"Sawamura, what's wrong?" He asked but the boy didn't say a thing but he could hear the boy breathing.

"I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Miyuki." Kuramochi said. Miyuki turned and saw Kuramochi was pointing to the side of the dresser and saw a bit of blood there.

"This isn't your blood, is it?" Miyuki was getting worried, he was sure the brunet was finally looking in great shape but it looked like he spoke too soon, the boy was back to being weak again.

" _What's going on with you?"_

"Find that damn doctor!" Miyuki order everybody.

"You're serious want us to find him."

"Yes. I don't care as long as he can make Sawamura better again. And beside he was the one who took care of Sawamura's health back then."

"He's right." Tetsu said.

After much looking around they finally found the workaholic doctor. Like everybody he was also a devil. While looking at the guy everybody couldn't believe this guy was actually a doctor. He black hair was all messy, he always looked like a homeless drunk with the way he looked. The doctor was Sanada Shunpei that helped Sawamura a lot when he was younger. Sanada looked at Sawamura to see what was going on with the boy.

"I didn't think that I would help you again." Sanada was still upset with Sawamura's betrayal from that day but even so he adored the little boy. Unlike the rest of the devils in the world Sanada didn't get locked up or when to a deep sleep since he had his ways.

"Don't do anything weird?" Miyuki glared at the doctor with the intent to kill.

"I won't." Sanada said. _"To think he hasn't changed since bad then."_

Back then Miyuki didn't let the doctor be alone with Sawamura since he was perverted doctor and he did many things to his patients and Miyuki would know since he knew that guy for a very long time.

"I wish you would trust me more." Sanada faked a cry.

"I will when you stop touching you patient instead of healing them."

"That's so mean. I heal all my patients."

"Yea, by making them fall for your damn ass."

Sanada gave Sawamura some pill that made the boy calm down from his breakdown he was having.

* * *

In a mansion in a sky a blond man was looking out the large window. He had a smirk on his face, he couldn't believe he had wait this long and he had finally found him once again.

" _I can't believe you have been hiding from me."_ The blond's Sharpe fangs shined through the window, he then licked his lips in satisfaction.

"Are you guys ready?" He turned to seven standing across from him. They had an excited smile on their face saying they were ready for about anything.

"I can't believe how you manage to escape from this high-up." The blond mumbled. "That doesn't matter since I'm taking you back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **konan248 - It might be Narumiya, then again who else is blond. More secrets and more things to come. More Sanada will come as well and more characters and alot more.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Sawamura didn't what to think of the familiar doctor grinning at him. Not to mention an angry looking Miyuki glaring at the doctor. Sawamura realize something happened to him again if that perverted doctor was here. Everybody else acted like how they usual did.

"Why don't you let me examine you next?" Sanada directed his words at Miyuki.

"If you lay one hand on me I will kill you."

" _Geez, he's no fun."_

"Since he's fine now you can help yourself and leave."

"You're really mean." Sanada said. "I have one more thing I need to talk to you about." Miyuki and Sanada left the room and then Sanada had a serious look on his face.

"This is about Sawamura. Isn't it?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes. I found something while I examined his body."

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure myself but there's something else inside him. I will try my best to figure it out but you better look out for him."

" _Something inside him."_ Miyuki didn't like the sound of that.

Miyuki went back inside the room, the brunet was enjoying talking to the rest of the gang. Kawakami took out a newspaper, it seemed that he was really into the human world and what goes around there.

"Another crime." He said.

"Is there something interesting going on?" Kuramochi asked.

"Yea. It seems a lot of humans have died. They don't know who did it but they always have two bite marks on their neck."

" _Bite marks?"_ Sawamura didn't like the sound of that. It made the brunet think of a blond who he escaped or more like pushed from the flying mansion, right after he had locked everybody away the vampires had to appear. It wasn't a nice experience being with some vampire and that of a pure blood and a vampire prince of that.

"I hate vampires." Kuramochi shown his angry and how he really felt about them, guess the words bite made him know who did it. Vampire and Devils didn't have a good experience with each other, they really hated each other. Sawamura didn't hate them as much as everybody else did, well Sawamura never really hated anybody in his whole life since he was so much of a nice guy.

"Are you also interest in these vampire?" Kawakami asked since he saw Sawamura with a curious looking over the newspaper he had in his hand.

"I guess a bit." He said.

"Did Sanada leave?" Shirasu asked.

"Yea." Miyuki replied.

* * *

"Sawamura, you want to head into town?" Kawakami asked.

"We can go into town."

"Yes. It's just Miyuki doesn't like going into town since you know how much he hates humans. Plus he won't mind if I take you along as long as you're not alone." An smile appeared on Sawamura's face, he really wanted to go into town for some time now, he wonder if he could see his friends, then again asking that would be too much since Kawakami already was doing so much.

"Hurry up and get ready." Kawakami told the younger boy as he left the room leaving the boy alone. Sawamura slowly got up from his bed and looked through his clothes and changed, he then found some fake round black glasses and a fedora black hat and as usual he put some clips on his hair that went a cross sign.

Kawakami came back and saw Sawamura was ready, he looked really cute but he didn't know why the boy decided to put on some fake glasses.

"What's with the glasses?" He asked.

"I thought it would look cool and plus I'm trying these on since I made them and I want to make Miyuki some new ones since I broke the last one."

" _I don't think Miyuki will wear any glasses that round even though it suit you perfectly well."_

The two headed out into town. The town was busy with people working and people walking along. Kawakami looked really interest in everything that he wanted to do everything which surprised the brunet, he didn't know that Kawakami liked the human world that much. He even brought some books that he thought looked interesting.

"You really like the human world."

"I guess I do. I like it is worse since I'm a devil and I'm supposed to hate it but I like it but I hate humans."

" _I don't know what to say to that."_

At some point while walking a huge crowd came and because of it Sawamura got separated from Kawakami.

"This isn't good. Then again I have time to myself."

The brunet walked around, he didn't know why but he felt like it was the first time being down. Maybe because he hadn't left the mansion for some time and he was always in bed with how weak he was, he was glad he was feeling much better.

" _You stay in here."_ Sawamura touched his chest."

At some point the brunet realize he wasn't thinking where he was going and somehow ended up in some shady alleyway.

"How did I end up here?" He then heard some noise and looked up at the end of the alley. The brunet started walking again and ended outside the alley and found a group of guys there, four of them and they didn't look good. Two of them were smoking a cigar and Sawamura didn't know how there were even couches there for them to sit on. But there was something else, the brunet sense something, and it wasn't like when he felt that Miyuki and rest were here, it was the other feelings he got when demons were nearby.

"What do we have here?" The one in the middle spoke sitting cross-legged. "You're like us yet not."

Sawamura felt that he had to leave so his leg turned but another one that was sitting appear and scared him.

"Why don't come sit with us?" One of the guys that was smoking guided the brunet to sit with them. Sawamura too afraid to say anything back. He was seated beside the cross-legged guy.

"I'm Nagao Akira." He turned to Sawamura with a smile.

"You're really cute, you know that." The one who brought him to seat with them spoke. "And I'm Naoyuki Zaizen."

"I'm Mukai Taiyou." The other one that was smoking spoke, he lifted his cigar away to speak to Sawamura. "What's your name?"

"I'm S-Sawamura E-Eijun." The brunet stuttered as he spoke. He didn't mean to but it happened.

"It's nice to see a new face around." The one on the corner said. He was sitting quietly until now. "I'm Masu Shinichirou." He smiled. He must be the friendly out of the four.

Sawamura didn't know what to do, these guys looked dangerous not just the way they dressed but the way he could sense that aura around them.

"You're really are cute like Zaizen said." Nagao pulled the brunet to face him, the older boy were so close that it made Sawamura blush.

"You're a bit close."

"Am I." He laughed. "You have such a cute reaction."

"Um.."

"I didn't know I would come across a half-demon."

"I'm not exactly a half-demon."

"I know." Nagao said.

"Huh?"

"You're a devil as well but you don't belong with devils." Mukai said.

"Neither do you belong with humans." Zaizen said.

"You're close to demons then the other two but why do I smell some vampire on you."

" _It's probably from that time when I encounter them that time. But how can they smell it on me from that time, it was six years ago."_

"Sawamura!" The brunet heard his name being called loud and clear. From the alleyway he saw Kawakami looking around for him.

"I have to go." Before Sawamura could leave Nagao caught his hand and in turn Sawamura turned around.

"Come see us again, cutie."

Sawamura then ran off toward Kawakami.

"I've been looking for you, where have you been?"

"Sorry." Sawamura turned back to the alleyway and saw the four men were gone like they were never there in the first place.

" _That's strange."_

* * *

And that night Sawamura couldn't get those men off his mind especially the one called Nagao Akira. He couldn't believe much they had to call him cute.

" _I'm not cute, damn it."_ Sawamura would have to let them know that he's not cute and he wouldn't like being call that by another man.

"The rage of expressions you go through is truly amazing." Miyuki walked in the room.

"Miyuki."

"Did you enjoy your time with Kawakami?" He asked.

"I did." He replied.

"I don't like you going off on your own but I don't want you to be locked up in this mansion like some imprison princess so I'll let you go but just don't attend that school for humans."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"But why don't you like me attending school.

"Because the smell is way stronger and it stinks. If I see you coming home every day with that smell I will have you take a bath every single day."

" _He's such a kid."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **doremishine itsuko - Sorry about that yea fixed it it's four boys. you mean dance with devils, i've seen the show but i didn't really put anything that would be familiar because one tiny part that is wanting the main character. I'm trying to put all character but let's see how well the story goes first. It is going to be harem but of course main pairing Miyusawa.**

 **konan248 - True that Eijun is adorable without knowing it. How everything came to be will be shown in couple of chapters.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Ever since Miyuki allow Sawamura to go out he was able to spend time with his friends like he was today. He was supposed to meet them near the fountain but they were running late. Usual the guys would be here before him, then again maybe because he lived closer to the mall now.

"It's nice to see you in time." Furuya said.

"And it's nice to see you guys late." Sawamura replied back. His friends had finally arrived to their destination, they panting for some reason, he wonder what was wrong.

"You guys sound like you were running."

"Your half right." Haruichi said.

"Anyway let's head to the mall." Kanemaru walked ahead of the friends with Toujou beside him. Everybody followed behind afterward.

They did what any normal friends would do walk around, see anything interesting, buy if they wanted it or not. Find a nice place to have lunch.

"Did you hear the news?" Haruichi asked.

"You mean about those bites." Toujou said.

"Yea."

"Do you actually believe that?" Kanemaru didn't think for a second that anything supernatural was going on. He like everybody else thought the bites looked like what vampire left but Kanemaru wouldn't believe in such a thing since vampires or anything out of the ordinary weren't real well in his book anyway.

"But they looked like vampire bites." Haruichi questioned how the vampires in movies and books always leave their victim out to die or so.

"Have you ever seen a real one?"

"Nope."

"Then they aren't real." Kanemaru seemed really against the vampire being real thing.

"What do you think Sawamura?" Toujou asked.

"Me. Well I'm not too sure."

" _I have already met some vampires. Like I could say something like that."_

"If they were real what would do if you saw one."

"I would pretend to be asleep." Furuya said making everybody laugh at the thought.

"Let's change the subject." Kanemaru said.

"Sawamura, how is your home-schooling going?" Haruichi asked.

"It's alright." He faked a smile, he hasn't had any home-schooling. The only reason he attended school in the first place was so he could fit in with the humans plus he already had learned a lot when he was younger since his grandfather wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't know everything.

"Isn't it hard?"

"Not likely."

The friend then stopped at a small café, once inside Sawamura felt that same presence from last time. He looked around the café and saw the four demons he had encounter yesterday near the alleyway.

"What's wrong?" Kanemaru asked. "Why did you suddenly stop walking?"

"Sorry. I just was thinking about getting some snacks for my family."

"And you had stop and stand to think about it." Kanemaru gave the brunet an annoyed look on his face. The friends were seated and then ordered what they wanted on the menu. Sawamura wanted to have fun with his friends but his eyes went to the demons, he was a bit curious since he never met demons before besides his own grandmother.

"Who do you keep staring at?" Kanemaru as rest of the gang looked over and saw a group a group of guys in one table and they looked trouble. "They're handsome and all but you should be careful."

"Are you interest in one of them?" Toujou asked.

"It's not like that." Sawamura said.

"If you need help I'm here to guild you."

His friends weren't listening to him at all. He couldn't say that they were demons and he was worried about what they might do or the fact he was curious about them as well. Of course his friends had to act this way since they were in a relationship and he wasn't, not like he was interest in one.

* * *

It was nearly four and his friends had to go home. He waved goodbye to his friend and started heading home himself. He had lost sight of the demons after his conversion with his friends, they had vanish like they weren't even there in the first place. He was thinking so much that he didn't realize where he was walking and he bump into somebody.

"I'm sorry." He apologized looking up at the huge man that he had bump into. He didn't even realize he bump into somebody until he felt something hard and it was the guy's muscular build chest.

"Sorry aren't going work." Sawamura had dealt with people like this one before and he always used his powers since he wasn't good with fighting, even anybody fought with him, he is sure that he would lose in a second since he had no training in that area. Back then Miyuki always came to his rescue even though Sawamura felt horrible that he a guy couldn't fight and he didn't want to learn either from the looks of it, it looked painful since he watched many do it and they always got hurt from it. He was way better in defense then fighting.

"Are you listening to me?" The guy was annoyed that the brunet had completely ignored him since Sawamura went into thinking mode again without thinking about what was going around. The guy got really angry that he lifted his hand into fist and was going to punch Sawamura but a hand had stopped it.

"You should really see where you are?" Sawamura broke away from his thoughts and saw Nagao, one of the demons from yesterday.

"Who the hell are you!?" The man shouted in rage.

"Me. I'm just here to save the helpless princess."

" _Princess.'_

"I'm not a princess. I'm a guy so being called a princess wouldn't make me happy." Sawamura said what he was feeling since he was annoyed.

"Really now." Nagao smirked. He still had the guy's fist in his hand while he turned around to face Sawamura. Nagao didn't care what was happening and was more interested in the brunet.

"Don't ignore me!" The guy used his other hand but Nagao kicked him out of his miseries before the guy could do anymore damage.

"I thought you were with your friend." Nagao said after finishing the guy.

" _He knew I was staring at them."_

"Why are you being so shy suddenly?"

" _It's because I didn't think that he saw me staring."_

"My friends went home since they have school tomorrow."

"If you're free why not hang out with me." Sawamura didn't have time to answer since the older man dragged the brunet by his hand to who knows where.

Nagao brought Sawamura what looked like a normal restaurant but then they headed to the basement. There wasn't anybody but the two there. He didn't understand why the guy brought him to such a place. The walls were all dark red and everything else was black, kind of creepy if you ask anybody.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

"No I'm fine since I just had lunch with my friends." Sawamura said. "By the way why are we here?"

"Why? Because I wanted have some time with you and get to know you better. It seems you wanted to know me better too since you kept staring at me at the café earlier."

"T-That was." Sawamura didn't have any lie to make up.

"What I don't understand is why you're hanging around humans?

"Well I am part human."

"You look just like your father."

"My father? Do you know my father?"

"Yes. Infect we agree on many things and one I'm really interest in." He smirked. Suddenly Sawamura got a bad vibe the way the guy said that not to mention that smile on his face.

"Last time we met I told you to come again but you never did come back and see me."

" _Why would I want to meet a guy that I barely know?"_

"You're really cute." There Nagao went again calling a name that Sawamura didn't like.

"You know. I'm not a girl so calling me cute isn't making me happy."

"Is that so?" He just smiled like nothing was wrong.

Sawamura looked at the time and saw that he had to go back home or Miyuki would start getting worry about him and he knows how that would be like the time when he got home really late when he was little and Miyuki got crazy trying to find him.

"I have to go home." Sawamura started to leave but Nagao grabbed him and pulled him into his arm.

" _Eh?"_

"Why the rush in leaving so soon?"

"My family will be worried about me."

"You have family, wouldn't it be better if I became your family."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just so adorable and I don't think I can let you leave." Nagao did the unexpected thing and that was pressed his lips onto Sawamura's, it gave the brunet such a shock that he didn't even move for that moment. Nagao roam his hand underneath his shirt that surprised the brunet what was the guy thinking.

"Wait." A blush appear on Sawamura's face.

" _How cute?"_

"I guess I won't go farther but you will be mine anyway."

"What?"

Nagao let the boy leave and he was alone once again.

"You will come back and you will certainly become mine." Nagao took out a cigar and started smoking. Just then his friends arrived.

"You look like you're in a good mood." Mukai said.

"I am indeed." Nagao couldn't stop thinking about that shy face of Sawamura and the blush on his face or the fact that he kissed him and the surprised look on his face, the boy had many expression on his face.

"It's certainly going to be fun around here." He smirked.

* * *

Sawamura got home and Miyuki came running toward him.

"I was worried that you wouldn't come home."

"I told you I would come back and it isn't that late. The sun is still out."

"You how Miyuki is?" Kuramochi spoke. "He goes crazy if you don't return even if you haven't left for that long."

"Shut up!" Miyuki yelled.

People don't know that there are many kind of things in the world. Like Kanemaru most don't believe such things as devils, vampires or even demons for that matter but the world is filled with them and they coexist with them without knowing some don't like human while others like him don't mind. Maybe it's just Sawamura who likes hanging out with humans since he is a half. There are different kinds of humans, ones that want to get rid of them because they are evil.

"I brought some snacks." Sawamura held the small bag in his hand. The devils weren't that much of a fan for human food but since Sawamura brought it they didn't mind having it. Kawakami on the other hand didn't care one bit since it was food and Kawakami was always interest in the human world and that meant food as well.

Sawamura was tired so he went to his room and laid down. His room wasn't just his since he was sharing it with Miyuki. Miyuki watched the boy lay down the floor.

"What did you do today?" He asked.

"I went shopping and went to eat out with my friends." Sawamura replied. He knew that Miyuki wasn't interested in the humans but he stilled asked about his day. You could say that Miyuki was just worried. Of course Sawamura couldn't tell Miyuki about the demon that he met along the way and the way he kissed him and almost did much more. Suddenly the thought made Sawamura go red that he hid under his pillow.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." Boy that didn't sound convincing to the older man. That's when Sawamura remember something that he had made for Miyuki. He opened the drawer on the side table and then there was glasses case and Sawamura handled it to Miyuki.

"For me." He pointed at himself.

"Yes since your last glasses broke because of me and only I can make good ones for you." Sawamura smiled and Miyuki took the glasses case and inside were brand new glasses looked just like his old one but much newer.

"Thanks." He then hugged Sawamura.

Awhile after the brunet fell asleep and Miyuki put a blanket on top of him and then left the room. He went back to the living room where everybody were. And everybody noticed the new glasses on his face.

"Did Sawamura make those?" Kawakami asked.

"Yea."

Kawakami thought Sawamura would make round glasses like the ones that Sawamura wear himself last time that he went out with him guess he was wrong, then again he wouldn't mind seeing the leader wearing something odd.

"What are you laughing to yourself about?" Kuramochi asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He said.

"It suits you well." Shirasu said.

It had been some time since Miyuki had some glasses to wear. His eyes aren't that bad but he still needed glasses most of the time to look from a far and see things that he couldn't see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **I want to let you guys know Miyuki and Sawamura's relationship isn't going be falling in love that fast. It's a bit slow build and will take down for them to fall in love. I don't like if they fall in love so soon without development. That is also why i put other love interests for Sawamura, it's harem kind of story. There might be some mature scenes. I don't know if i'm going put like sex scenes since i never wrote one before but let me know what you guys think. I'll think about it depending on your opinions.**

* * *

 **konan248 - Miyuki would definitely want to kill them. Sawamura is clueless so he hasn't the idea what kissing is all about, he need time to learn about love and much more.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Sawamura woke up the next morning with an unpleasant feeling. He had just realized that his pendant that he always had around his neck had disappeared. He had been looking all over the room then he recalled what happened yesterday.

" _Did that guy take it?"_

"What are you making such a racket?" Kuramochi appeared at the door. He and everybody had heard the loud noise that he had been making from running around the room looking for his precious pedant that his mother had gave him before she passed away.

"N-Nothing."

"That's nothing." Kuramochi pointed at the mess that he made around the room that even Sawamura didn't think about since he was busy look for his pedant.

"I just lost my pendant but I think I remember where I is. So I'm heading out to town." He hurried and walked passed Kuramochi but stopped and turned to look back. "Where is Miyuki?"

"He went up since there was some business he had to attend to."

" _Up."_ It been a while since the guys had mention about the devil world. Devils and demons live there but they don't get along that well.

"Okay. I'm heading out now."

"Don't stay out too late?"

"What are you my father?" Kuramochi didn't like that remark and was going to say something back but the brunet had already ran off giving him no room to say what he was feeling.

" _You're still a kid."_

Kuramochi came down and saw everybody doing their own things.

"Why do you have a horrible look on your face?" Jun asked.

"Because that brat just told me I'm like his father."

"Well compared to Miyuki you're the second person that spoil him too much." Jun barked his words without sugar-coating them.

"That doesn't make me feel horrible. I'm not like that damn Miyuki. I don't spoil Sawamura."

"You say that but you do anyway." Kawakami mumbled. Shirasu nodded his head in agreement. Kuramochi thought about, sure he gave a teddy bear to the brat when he cried and some candy since he looked bored and the time that Miyuki wasn't around he spend some time with him even though he had some work to do and also he took him out since it looked like the boy had nothing else to do and he kept walking around with a bored expression.

"Damn it! I have been spoiling that brat without realizing it!"

" _He finally realize it."_ Everybody stared at the delinquent devil.

"This all Miyuki's fault." And of course the devil had to blame the leader since he was the cause of it for some reason.

* * *

Sawamura was running as fast as he could. How could he not notice that the pendant was missing? He was distracted by what Nagao did that his mind completely blanked but that wouldn't happen again so he says.

"Was the restaurant here?" How did he forget where the restaurant was, he was just here yesterday and he couldn't remember, he really had a bad memory but it wasn't as bad as Tetsu's. Sawamura walked around thinking he would eventually find the restaurant.

"Sawamura Eijun, right." Sawamura turned around but was surprised how close the guy was. He had a cigar in his mouth like the last time he saw him. If Sawamura recalled this guy was Mukai Taiyou. He looked scary as he did that day like the rest of them including Nagao.

"You been walking around back and forth for some time now. Are you lost by any chance?"

"I-It's not like that." So he says but he is lost. A grin appears on Taiyou's face. The guy already knew the brat was lost but asked anyway since he wanted to see the expression on the brat's face and of course it was funny how hard he tried to deny that he was lost.

"You look cuter then before. Maybe it's the way you are dressed."

"Huh?"

Sawamura was wearing a casual shirt but it looked like a dress shirt because of the collar. He wore a long black sleeve shirt inside and last but not least was black pants with an apron over it with a picture of a white bunny.

"This isn't how I'm usual dressed. I'm supposed to help out at the orphanage today and I didn't think about what I was wearing since I rushed out."

"Is that so?" The grin didn't leave Taiyou's face. He was enjoying this a lot. "Where were you heading anyway?"

"I was looking for the restaurant that Nagao-san took me too since I think he has something of mine. No I know he has it."

"I guess I'll take you since you're so cute and all."

"What does that have to do with what I just said?" As usual Sawamura was annoyed by being called cute again. What's with everybody calling him cute, he understand Miyuki and guys but other people then them are starting to call them that too. He knows his looks are a bit not manly since he got it from his mother, sometimes he wished he had more of his father's features or even grandfather.

"Come on." Taiyou dragged the boy by the hand.

" _What's with everybody dragging me like I'm a piece of luggage?"_

The restaurant wasn't that far from Sawamura, in fact it was across an alleyway and that was why the brunet couldn't find it. The restaurant was busy as always.

"Welcome." A waitress greeted.

"We're going down." Taiyou said.

"Understand." The waitress replied.

Taiyou and Sawamura headed downstairs but Nagao was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess Akira isn't here yet. He will probably be here soon."

"I can't stay long since I have to go to the orphanage." Sawamura wanted to get his pendant and leave right away but that didn't go as plan since the guy he was looking wasn't even here.

"I have an idea." Taiyou snapped his fingers.

"What did you just do?"

"I froze time. Now you don't have to worry. It only freeze time for humans while it doesn't effects demons or others kind of creatures."

" _I didn't think of that."_ Then again Sawamura doesn't use his powers that often unless somebody wants to pick a fight with him.

"Why are you even working in an orphanage?" Taiyou asked. He didn't understand why the brat was even helping humans.

"I just want to help and it's sad to think some parents left their child behind." When Sawamura said those words a sad expression appeared on Taiyou's face.

"Is something wrong?" Sawamura asked when he noticed the sad expression.

"It's nothing. Anyway you shouldn't get attach to humans that much. It only leads to bad luck."

"I can't help it since I enjoy humans a lot." Sawamura smiled.

Sawamura heard footsteps coming and saw the man he was looking for. Nagao was surprised to see the brunet here again. He wasn't expecting to see the boy so soon.

"I didn't think you would come see me again." He smiled.

"Y-You!" Sawamura pointed at the man. "You took my pendant didn't you?"

"Oh. You mean this little thing." Nagao took out the pendant from his pocket and hanged it on his hand. Sawamura got off the couch that he was sitting and ran to get it but Sawamura couldn't reach it since Nagao held up high.

"Give it to me."

"Shrimp, you can never reach this high you know that."

"Who are you calling a shrimp?" Sawamura was annoyed by such comment. To think that he was scared of this guy when he first met the guy.

"Stop teasing the poor boy." Taiyou said.

"You're here as well. I see." The pendant that was holding on Nagao's hand disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Sawamura was surprised when it vanished.

"I will keep hold on it for some time since it's the only way for me to keep you from coming to see me."

"What?"

"Since Akira is here and all I'm heading out now. See you around cutely." Taiyou said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared as well as the time moved once again.

" _What's with all this nicknames I'm getting?"_

"You really do look cute like that." That comment made the brunet blush. What was wrong with him? Why the hell was he blushing from a comment from this guy and it happens every time.

Nagao grabbed hold of Sawamura in arms.

"Let me go."

"I won't." Nagao pushed the brunet onto the couch. He was pinned there and he couldn't push the older guy since he was too strong. "I can't believe how cute you are?"

"Eh?"

Nagao cares the boy's face then trail his hand down to Sawamura's neck. This was making Sawamura blush even more, more important he felt strange.

"I can't stop."

"What?"

Nagao pressed his lips on top of Sawamura's lips just like he did last time, Sawamura could feel the softness of Nagao's lips, suddenly Sawamura kissed Nagao back but stopped when he realize what he was doing and pushed the guy way.

" _What did I just do? I don't like this guy."_

A smirk appeared on Nagao's face. Nagao pulled Sawamura back and hugged him. Nagao wanted this boy to be his and only his but there was another in his way since he could the smell of another scent, who was the brunet with that pissed him off.

* * *

After sometime Sawamura had to go to work and this time Nagao didn't say anything like he did last time since he had Sawamura's pendant and knew that he would come back to him as long as he had it.

"You look exhausted." Rei said when she saw the way the boy was working.

"You could say that."

"Is it a boyfriend?"

"What? What makes you think it's a boy and not a girl?"

"Sawamura-kun, I can't see you with a girl the way you look."

"I feel like I have been insulated."

"It's nothing like that. I just find you cute and I'm sure most people do too." She giggled like that was nothing bad. "Even the kids want to marry you and make you their bride."

" _That makes me feel worse."_

The kids were running around enjoying playing outside like they always did. Sawamura was glad that he was able to work here and see them every day like he used to. Those days that he didn't show up he had to tell them he was sick, it wasn't a total lie since he was sick.

"Rei-san, is it reason to we have to wear this apron with this white bunny?"

"Yea. I thought it was cute so I put it there. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Not really."

" _It's just the way Mukai-san said annoyed me is all."_

"Plus it suits you well. It could also be since you're the only male working here."

" _I don't know if she's being nice or not."_

The bell to the orphanage range which was strange since they don't get much visitor.

"I'll get it." Sawamura headed to the entrance and opened the door.

"Can I help y…" Sawamura was shocked when he saw a certain blond man standing there. He hadn't seen this guy for six year. What was the guy doing here?"

The blond looked around the orphanage, it looked like the guy didn't recognize Sawamura since he was pretty much a child back then.

"This is strange." He mumbled. "I'm sure I sense it around here."

"Sawamura-kun, is there a problem?" Rei came out from the back and looked at the young man that was in front of the door.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for somebody but it seems I got the wrong place."

" _This guy really doesn't know it's me. Is he that stupid? I'm not that much changed from when I was a child then again this guy is pretty dumb."_

The blond stared at Sawamura with an angry expression. He felt like the guy in front of him had just insulted him.

" _He didn't hear what I was thinking, right."_ Sawamura faked a little laugh trying not to make the blond suspicion of him.

"I'll be on my way." The blond walked away.

The blond was sure he had sense it around here but he guess he was wrong since the brat he was looking for wasn't there.

"Mei-san."

"You're late." Narumiya yelled like always."

"But, Mei-san you go too fast."

"Itsuki, you're just too slow." Boy was the vampire prince really cocky about sometimes.

"Did you find that boy?" Itsuki asked. This question made Narumiya give an evil glare at the younger man.

" _I really hate when he does that."_

"We will search again tomorrow." With that said Narumiya and Itsuki turned into little bats and flew back into the sky.

* * *

That night Sawamura arrived home and saw Miyuki was back home. Miyuki walked over to Sawamura and realize something, he had noticed this for some time now the boy smelled very different than usual.

"Is something the matter?" Sawamura asked.

"You smell kind of like a demon."

"I am a demon. A half-demon, you know that."

"I know but you smell a bit different than usual."

"It's probably from working with the humans. I'll go take a bath then you don't have smell that smell." Sawamura had to be careful from now on since Miyuki notices these things and he had been with demon, he had to now take a bath if he encounter any of them.

Sawamura went to the bathroom. It wasn't like any normal bathroom, it looked more like a hot spring without the steaming of fog coming. There was a small waterfall in the corner near the water.

" _My life is anything but ordinary."_

Things are a mess for the brunet since he has been acting weird around Nagao whenever he kisses him or makes such remarks about him. Then he just had bump into Narumiya Mei, the guy looked the same like he did six years ago, it's nothing surprising since the guy is immortal and won't age. It looked like that guy was looking for him and of course Sawamura knew why.

" _I'm definitely going to get my pendant back from that demon."_

Sawamura was busy in his thoughts as usual that he didn't hear the door open or somebody coming inside. He the felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turn to look and saw Miyuki hugging him from behind.

"Miyuki."

Miyuki kissed Sawamura back, the scar on his back still upset the devil. He didn't know how Sawamura got it and the brunet wouldn't tell him anything.

"Your skin is so soft." Miyuki whispered his lips kissing his neck to all the way down.

"Wait."

"I won't do anything that you won't like." Miyuki said. Miyuki turned Sawamura around then kissed him on the lips.

" _Wait? Why the hell am I getting kissed a lot today? Damn it I didn't ask for this."_

Miyuki lips made its way back to Sawamura's back. Miyuki enjoyed kissing the collar board. His kissing made the brunet let out a moan.

" _Shit?"_ Sawamura covered his mouth from the sound he was making. Miyuki went back to kissing Sawamura's lips, he pushed his tongue inside Sawamura and this made Sawamura feel very strange. Miyuki's hands roam down.

"Wait?"

"Don't worry I won't go beyond this?" He said.

That night it was hard for Sawamura to fall asleep plus the criminal was right beside him sleeping as if nothing was wrong. Kissing is not something that Sawamura is used to.

" _What am I going to do?"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **konan248 - Thanks and i decided to make this one safe while posted this story on Archive of Our Own and is rated M.**

 **AspergianStoryteller - Yes i changed it to rated T.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 _The feeling being lifted up and the stares that blond was giving him. Being surrounded by a bunch of vampire wasn't something Sawamura wanted. He plan to lead a normal life, plus he was just a boy at the time yet he couldn't do anything at the time since he got kidnapped the moment he put everybody to sleep. Sawamura try to break free from the blond's grip but it was no use._

" _Be a good boy." Narumiya smiled, how Sawamura could relax with a bunch of strangers that wanted the power that he had hidden away inside, the dangerous power from a very dangerous man._

 _Sawamura was a prisoner in the floating mansion above. Every day he would see the vampire prince dance with a doll that used to be a helpless body of some human woman that the vampires had killed. Sawamura was young and didn't know what to do, he didn't expect the vampires to show up when everything ended._

 _Devils and demons were supposed to be stronger then vampires but he wasn't since he was just a little boy and he couldn't help them, not alone. He felt helpless and thought that he wouldn't be able to escape._

" _Come here." Narumiya gesture with his hand. Sawamura didn't want to go near the vampire but he didn't have a choice when the vampire gave him that Sharpe glare, it scared him a lot. Sawamura slowly walked up to the blond._

" _That's a good boy." He smirked. The vampire sat the young boy on his lap then removed the hair that was blocking his neck. His fangs pierced into the brunet's neck and the boy wince in pain, tears were rolling down his face._

" _Stop!" Sawamura yelled. But the vampire prince wouldn't stop and kept sucking in the sweet blood that came floating in._

" _Your blood is so sweet. It's no wonder since you are a half-human." Narumiya took his fangs out and when Sawamura thought it was over the vampire bite into him again another part in his body. "I can never get enough of your sweet blood." After Narumiya was done he licked the boy where he had bitten him. The boy had fainted from the blood lost so the blond carried the boy in his arms._

" _Your highness."_

 _His servants came running into him and he wasn't in a good mood since he just had his food yet these servants had to disturb him when he was about to relax._

" _What is it?" He was annoyed as he laid the brunet onto the couch fast asleep._

" _The hunters are on the move."_

" _That's nothing new."_

 _As days went by Narumiya would always drink the blood of the brunet since there wasn't anybody else's blood that was that sweet and delicious. When Sawamura thought all the vampires had went to sleep he snuck out and thought this was his chance to escape. He pulled the door to the outside, he didn't think how he would get out from all the way this high._

" _Where do you think you're going?" Narumiya's voice started the brunet. "Be a good boy and don't do anything."_

 _Sawamura shook his head. He wasn't going stay here anymore, he wasn't going to food for this vampire prince, he had to escape and now was the time, but the thing was how he was supposed to escape. Narumiya was coming closer and it scared Sawamura so he the unexpected and revealed his wings and did the prince look in wonder how beautiful his wings were._

" _I want to keep you here more now." He smirked._

" _You're highness. Mei-san, Narumiya." The blond heard his name being called by his servants and friends._

" _Sawamura-chan, come here." Narumiya repeated his words but the brunet wouldn't listen. That's when the blood had enough he snapped his fingers and a huge gust of wind appear and it made it hard for Sawamura stand still. Just then when he felt like giving up the huge wind threw him out the door._

Sawamura opened his eyes and realize he had been dreaming, more like having the memories of the past. He somehow could still feel the way Narumiya suck his blood since he did it a lot when he was still with that damn vampire, he was helpless and he's sure he still is.

"Is something the matter?" Miyuki asked who had been lying next to him.

"Nothing. I just had a dream." Sawamura smiled.

"Where's the pendant that you always have around your neck?" Miyuki asked noticing that the brunet hadn't been wearing his pendant.

"I'm on a mission to retrieve it." Miyuki didn't understand what the boy meant by that since he sounded in a sour mood when mention the pendant. The only reason was that Sawamura was mad and it was because of that demon, that demon choose to keep it and not return it to him.

"You're going into town again today, right."

"That's right." Sawamura answered.

"I'll come pick you up later when you're done your business."

This was strange the Miyuki that he knew would never want to set a foot into the human world let alone pick him up either so this surprised the brunet.

"I'll help you change." Miyuki grinned.

"What? I can change on my own." But Miyuki wouldn't listen he took the white night gown that Sawamura was wearing and pull it apart, this made Sawamura a bit embarrassed. Miyuki then touched the brunet's chest. Miyuki then touched the back of Sawamura which made things worse for the brunet.

"What are you wearing today?" Miyuki asked.

"I was planning on wearing my school uniform."

"Why would you want to wear your uniform?"

"I like my uniform and it makes me feel relax when I'm wearing it and plus I was thinking of visiting my friends at school."

Miyuki actually did think that Sawamura looked cute in that uniform plus he couldn't wait until he was able to take it off and do many things to the boy, thinking about it made him really happy.

"Please don't think about anything weird." Sawamura said after he got changed. Miyuki just laughed at the comment that the brunet gave.

* * *

So Sawamura was heading to school but the moment that he did Haruno and one of her friends walked out the front and they happen to see him. Sawamura didn't want to see her at all after all he rejected her and all, her friends kept pushing him to go out with her which is a pain.

"Sawamura." Yoshikawai spoke.

" _Here we go again."_

"Haruno is a nice girl." There her friend went again. He should have looked before they came out but he wasn't thinking since he just wanted to surprise his friends, they didn't even know that he was coming.

Suddenly Sawamura felt a hand grab him and pull him into a hug. When Sawamura looked he saw it was Nagao, he didn't even know what the demon was doing here.

"Sorry but this brat is taken." He smiled.

" _What?"_

Nagao pulled Sawamura away from the girls and they started walk.

" _So much for saying hi to my friends."_

" _What are you doing here?" Sawamura asked._

"I was walking around when I saw a certain cutie in trouble and being the knight I came to rescue my princess."

" _Does this guy hear himself say these things?"_

"I didn't know that you attend that high school."

"I don't but I used. I still had my uniform so I thought it would be alright to wear it since I feel relax in it." Sawamura said the exact same thing he told Miyuki.

"I was really hoping I would see and a miracle happen and see you. I really missed you. Do you miss me as well?"

"Huh?"

"That blush on your face must mean that you miss me."

"It's not like that."

"Really?"

" _Every time he's near I feel nervous and blush easily. What the heck is wrong with me? My heart is beating quickly as well. I'm not in love with him, am I? How the hell did that even happen?"_

"You're making those crazy expression again."Nagao laughed. Sawamura then just remember something, he was distracted by Nagao that he didn't even say anything.

"Where's my pendant?" Sawamura asked, making a hand gesture hoping that the older man would hand it over.

"I'll return it to you in due time." He smiled.

"Why? You don't even need it."

"I need it if I can keep you by my side."

As the two were walking side by side a chill ran through their spine. They then saw the clouds up in the sky looked darker than usual. Sawamura had a bad feeling about this. The clouds frighten the brunet and his held onto his chest feeling the bad feeling he got. Nagao on the other hand was calm but he also knew something was wrong.

" _Looks like he's awake."_

"Who?" Sawamura asked.

"The one you tried to seal away six years ago."

"How do you know about that? And that's impossible since he's inside of me." Sawamura just said something he wasn't supposed to.

"So the other part was inside of you this whole time. Why did you seal that thing inside you?" Nagao looked worried for once, his gaze didn't leave Sawamura's face.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my fiance and I don't want my love to die."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"My father saved you family a long time ago and because of that my father wanted something in return and that was for us to marry and you can't take that back. You're mine and nothing can change that."

" _Why didn't I hear about this? Why did that old man tell me about this?"_

"You expect me to actually believe that."

"If you won't believe me maybe you will listen to your grandfather."

"He's still alive."

"Alive and well."

* * *

Nagao then took Sawamura to where his grandfather was. He was in hell living his life like nothing was wrong. He couldn't do much anything, he was shocked when he saw his grandson.

"Eijun."

"What is this about me marrying this thing!?" Sawamura yelled as he pointed at Nagao.

"That hurts you know. I'm not a thing." Nagao pretended to be heart-broken.

"I haven't seen you in forever and that's the first thing that comes out of your mouth."

"Just answer the question."

"It's true that you are engaged to prince of the demon world."

"Prince!" Sawamura looked up at Nagao with his jaw wide open.

"You're cute when you're surprised as well." Nagao smiled.

"We were in trouble when you were probably around four years old and your father didn't have a choice and asked for the demon king's life and in return he swore that you marry his highness."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? You don't have a choice since the pact was made a long time ago."

"I'm afraid I don't agree with that." Miyuki voice surprised the three. Why was Miyuki here and how did he know that he was here?

"Well, well if it isn't Mr. Smart guy." From the looks of things Nagao and Miyuki knew each other but were not in good term.

"I won't allow Sawamura to some demon."

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do about that." Nagao said.

"I'm afraid that he's right." Eitoku said.

Miyuki pulled Sawamura toward him but Nagao pulled the brunet pulled Sawamura back with much force.

"He's my fiance so I would like it if you let go of him."

" _How did this all happen? And how the hell did I get engaged to a demon and a guy, also the fact that he's a prince and Nagao-san."_

"I won't allow this." Miyuki had just a demanding tone in his voice. Nagao then snapped his fingers then three other demons appeared. It was the demons that Sawamura had met before.

" _Why are they here?"_

"Eijun." Nagao spoke Sawamura's first name which surprised the brunet. Nagao the placed a kiss on Sawamura's lips then the brunet's eyes landed on Nagao. Nagao's eyes had turned crimson red with a hint of pink in them and then Sawamura's eyes closed. Nagao picked the boy up in his arms.

"You Bastard!" Miyuki yelled.

"Take care of them." Nagao order as the three rushed in and attacked Miyuki.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **konan248** \- **The dangerous person is...will you will find out in later chapters.**

 **Gh05t - I liked that line. I'm glad i came up with one. Eijun is too adorable and doesn't realize it himself.**

* * *

 **There's a sex scene but i cut it here but on my other account a** **rchiveofourown Limz45 there full sex scene.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Sawamura felt something soft on top of his lips, he didn't know what it was but it felt nice. That's when the brunet realize it was time for him to wake up and come back to reality. When he opened his eyes he saw that Nagao was kissing him.

"Are you awake sleeping beauty?" Nagao said once he pulled apart from the kiss. This guy seemed to like to kiss Sawamura a lot and does it without warning. Sawamura looked around and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room and he was on a huge bed. That's when Sawamura remember what happened.

"Where's Miyuki?"

"Why? Do you worry about that guy?"

" _Of course I do since he was somebody who was always there for me."_ When Sawamura didn't say a word the demon let out a sigh.

"He's not die that is for sure. He won't die that easily since him very powerful." Sawamura was glad that nothing happened to Sawamura and smile appeared on his face. Nagao on the other hand wasn't happy seeing the brunet smile about that devil.

"Do you love that guy?"

"What?"

"You seem to care a lot about him, like you're in love with him."

"Love?" That wasn't what Sawamura felt for Miyuki. He cared for Miyuki like any other family member so he thought that was the case but Sawamura didn't know much about love.

"I'm your fiance so you're supposed to be in love with me." Nagao held onto Sawamura's hand. "I loved you the moment that I laid eyes on you. I knew from that moment that I had to have you no matter what."

" _When you laid eyes on me?"_

"You probably don't remember but when you were little my father and I came to visit your family and that's when I met you. You were still a little young so that's no wonder that you don't remember me. At the time I was supposed to marry the first born child but didn't think it would be a boy. My father was shocked but that didn't bother me since I've loved you anyway and said I would marry you."

"Isn't marriage a bit too soon?"

"It's not too soon. I waited so long to see you and have you with me. I don't want this chance to slip by." Sawamura could see the serious in Nagao's eyes but what could he say. He had no words to say, he could refuse but he couldn't refuse a prince of the demon world and the son of the man that saved his family, he had to repay the debt by marrying this demon.

" _What about Miyuki?"_

"Your grandfather has arrange us to be wed soon. I promise I will make you really happy."

" _He wants to make me happy."_

* * *

Miyuki had come back to the human world. He had been hit with a bunch of attacks and he had many wounds. He hated the fact that he could get Sawamura back.

"I won't allow a bastard like him have Sawamura."

"What are you going to do?" Kuramochi asked. "I know how you feel about the brat but he has been sneaking around seeing that demon. I don't want to say it but what if Sawamura actually likes that guy."

"I agree with Kuramochi." Kawakami nodded his head in agreement. "There's the fact that the demon scent was always on him when he came home. He tried that so we didn't notice by taking a bath but that didn't really help."

Miyuki knew Sawamura was right about that. Sneaking around more often than before. He promised not to go to school but he was doing something much worse, seeing a demon behind his back. Miyuki didn't want to believe it but what they said was true. There's also the fact that Miyuki from a small kiss mark on his neck, Sawamura thought he could hide but he saw it.

"So what you going to do?" Kuramochi asked.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm taking back what belongs to me?" He smirked.

"There's the Miyuki we all know." Shirasu said.

"First we need to heal you up. And I know just who to call." Kuramochi grinned. Miyuki hated when Kuramochi had that look on his face. He didn't want to see Sanada since he go beyond healing.

"You called." Sanada appeared out of nowhere.

"If you by any chance do anything else I will kill you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

While Miyuki was getting healed the others sat around the couch that's when Tetsu and Jun walked in the room.

"We heard about the brat." Jun said.

"I didn't think that he was engaged to a demon."

"Well he is half-demon so that's why he was engaged then again without his knowledge that he was even engaged. That's really horrible."

"Apparently his grandfather said he didn't have a choice but to marry that demon prince." Kuramochi said.

"By demon prince. You don't mean."

"That's right Tetsu, its Nagao Akira."

"Things got a lot more extreme now. Hasn't it?"

"Tetsu-san, what happened to your arm?" Kawakami asked staring at Tetsu's arm that looked like it had been hit hard. It had been wrapped in some bandages but blood was still rushing out.

"We had an encounter with some hunters and they weren't any weak hunters either."

"I'll get that next time!" Jun yelled. "The only reason you got hurt was because of me."

"It's not your fault. I didn't sense them in time to realize they were about to attack. I'm just glad that I was able to protect you on time."

"It's lucky you made it back alive with that injury." Shirasu watched as Tetsu took off the bandage and saw the blood come out. Everybody else watched as well. "You should see Sanada-san as well."

"That's the reason I came back." Tetsu said.

* * *

Haruichi was at home doing his homework when his older brother that he hadn't seen in for a long time arrived and he wasn't alone. Haruichi didn't care since his brother didn't even bother to call him or tell him what's going on. Haruichi knew about the work he did and thought it was stupid.

"Haruichi, I'm home." His brother called out to the pink-haired teenager but Haruichi walked pass his friend and him and went directly to his room.

"He gave you the cold shoulder."

"I should expect it since I haven't really been a brother to him.

"Ryo-san, it's not your fault."

"Thanks Kijima-kun but it's alright since I'm used to it. The last time I came back here was six months ago and I was only here for two days and I left Haruichi again. I wished I could have explained to him but he doesn't want to listen since he hates my job."

"Ryo-san."

"I'll make something for you." Ryousuke looked inside the fridge and saw a lot of leftover food in the fridge it didn't look like his little brother ate much at home since there were many food that still looked new.

Haruichi was in his room, not in a good mood. He lay on his bed looking up at the celling. He rather not be around his older brother, when their parents passed away his older brother sword revenge on the people that killed them, more like creatures. Haruichi had a hard time believing it. He thought his brother was nuts saying something so ridiculous since his brother said they weren't humans the things that killed their parents. After that his brother disappear time to time doing that stupid work of his.

"I can't stay here." Haruichi got up from his bed and quickly changed and headed time stairs and passed his brother and his friend and out the door he went. He saw the look that his brother gave him but he didn't care one bit.

He rushed all the way to the one person he wanted to see. He knocked on the door a couple of times before the door opened and there standing there was the black-haired teenager and his boyfriend that he loved.

"Why are you here?" He asked confused. "I thought our date was tomorrow."

"It is but I wanted to see you." Haruichi said. "Plus I don't really want to be at home right now."

"Is Ryo-san back?" Furuya knew right away without Haruichi explaining since that's the only reason the pink-haired teenager would come see him on days that they are not supposed to meet. "Anyway come inside."

Haruichi went inside and they went to Furuya's room.

"Is your parents not home?"

"There's not." Furuya smiled and lean in to kiss Haruichi on the lips and Haruichi returned the kiss. Haruichi was glad that Sawamura pushed him to confess to Furuya that time. He was afraid that Furuya wouldn't feel the same way as he did but he did it with the help of Sawamura.

"Satoru." Haruichi slip out Furuya's first name.

"I like it when you call me by my first name." Furuya smiled. They continue their make-up session. It got heated and Furuya lean into Haruichi's neck and kiss it then the next thing Furuya did was unbutton Haruichi's shirt.

Suddenly the heard the door and somebody walk in.

"Looks like my parents are home. Let's pick up later." Furuya smiled as did Haruichi. Furuya always made things right for Haruichi and make him forget things.

* * *

The in Mansion up above Narumiya was enjoying himself by dancing with the helpless doll that had no movement. It was his pass time when he wasn't looking for the brunet. He missed having the taste of that blood. He wanted to have it so badly, there was no blood good as his but that didn't mean that the blond didn't have any blood from others.

"Itsuki come here." Narumiya threw the helpless doll away and gesture with his one finger for the younger male to come to him

" _He wants it, doesn't he?"_ Itsuki couldn't refuse the prince whenever he did that so he walked toward the blond vampire prince.

"What?" He asked.

"You should know what I want." Narumiya said. There was nobody else in the room beside the two. Itsuki pulled his hair to the side revealing his neck and Narumiya pulled Itsuki toward him and then he sank his fangs into Itsuki's neck. Itsuki could feel the pain as the vampire prince suck into him hard.

" _Damn him, doing whatever he wants."_

" _You like it don't you."_ Narumiya whispered. Narumiya was right about that he felt good when Narumiya pierced his fangs into him even if it hurt.

"You're a good replace until I find my beloved."

" _Yes that's right I'm his replacement for that brat."_ When Narumiya talks about Sawamura he always talked about the blood, Itsuki wonder how the brat's blood would taste, he wanted a taste himself since his prince wouldn't stop talking about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **konan248 - Who wouldn't be jealous since Eijun is so cute! Time for the star to do something.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11_**

* * *

Sawamura didn't know what to do anymore. He was about to get married, and when he talked to his grandfather about he didn't say much beside that he didn't have a choice. The brunet didn't want to get married not this soon and to somebody he hardly knew or loved. He was half-human so he felt what humans felt about marriage and such.

"I want to see Miyuki." The brunet's thoughts always went to the man that took care of him when he was a child. He wonder what had happened the last time he saw him. Nagano said that he wouldn't die that easily which the brunet agree on since Miyuki is very strong.

Sawamura had been in his room for the last hour and half. Nagano had left to do some things and the only ones here were the servants and him. When he talked to them they never replied like they were afraid of him or something. His grandfather didn't live in the same place since he was a devil and since Sawamura was half and soon to wed the demon prince he had no choice and live here.

The brunet left the room and walked around. The servants ignored him as always so Sawamura didn't even bother to talk to them anymore. He walked to the garden in the back of the mansion. It was the only beautiful place in the mansion. There was a huge cherry blossom tree in the back that reminded him of the castle.

Sawamura sat there looking up at the cherry blossom tree. He was bored out of his mind but watching the tree made the brunet a bit more relaxed. He remember when he was a child that he used to come watch the cherry blossom tree with his beautiful mother. The devils didn't like his mother as well since she was human and both of them felt unwanted after Sawamura's father passed away. His mother got ill and his grandfather did all he could do but he couldn't save her and Sawamura had to watch as his mother faded away but she smiled as she passed away.

"Am I really going to marry Nagano-san?" Sawamura recalled the conversion that they had with his grandfather and that he didn't have a choice.

"What are you doing out here?" Sawamura glanced to the side and saw Taiyou standing there looking at the brunet.

"I was just relaxing while looking at the cherry blossom tree." Sawamura said.

"That's very human." He replied. He then sat down beside the brunet and also looked up at the cherry blossom tree that Sawamura had been looking at. It was beautiful and a smile appear on Taiyou's face.

"Do you want to go out with me for a while?" He asked.

"I can go out." Sawamura said.

"Yes but only for a while since I don't think your fiancé will be happy that you're out for too long."

" _Fiancé."_ Sawamura could never get used to that.

They arrived at a small park, there wasn't many people around. Sawamura wondered why Taiyou wanted to come to such a place, it wasn't like him at all. Suddenly a woman and a small boy appeared. They headed to the fountain in the middle of the park and small boy started playing while the mother watched her son.

Sawamura glanced at Taiyou and saw a bit of sadness in his expression but the brunet didn't say anything but stayed quiet and watch the mother and son enjoy their time. The brunet felt like Taiyou knew the two with the face he was giving off.

"You look like you want to ask me something." Taiyou said turning toward the brunet who looked at him with curious eyes.

"I do." Sawamura replied.

"You probably want to know if I know them or not." The words that Sawamura was thinking was the words that Taiyou had said. "Those two are the people that had once saved my life. I had stayed with them for some time but I had to erase their memories when I left since they knew too much about me." There was a tint of sadness in the tone of his voice.

"I think it's nice that you still care about them." Sawamura said. To be honest Sawamura didn't think any demon or devil cared about humans since all they felt was hatred for them. He was glad Taiyou cared for them to even go see them.

"We should go back. I don't want Akira to get mad at me for taking you out for too long." Taiyou grabbed hold of Sawamura hand and then he snapped his fingers and the next moment they were back at the mansion where they were before.

Sawamura was in his room and saw Taiyou was nowhere to be seen. Taiyou probably transported him back to his room. The brunet thought about Taiyou, he didn't think that he had such a side to him.

"I'm back." The door to his room opened and Akira walked in the room. Akira ran to Sawamura and hugged him. "I missed you."

" _We see each other every day."_

"I went to see your grandfather since our wedding is approaching soon. I wanted everything to be right for our wedding day."

Sawamura didn't know what to say or do. He never agree on this marriage thing but even if he did he was sure they would turn it down.

" _Why didn't father tell me about this?"_

"Is something wrong?" Nagano asked since the brunet was all quiet.

"I just feel a bit tired." Sawamura laid on the side of the bed. He then felt Nagano lay beside him holding him from behind.

"I know what you're feeling. You feel that it's too early to marry and you want to love marriage in the future. But I love you and I don't want anybody else to take you away from me. You just have to learn to love me too."

" _Love."_ The word he said seems so simple but it wasn't at all.

Sawamura closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. He didn't want to think about anything else and try to forget it all but he knew that was impossible for him.

* * *

" _Are you planning not speaking to me at all?" Miyuki had returned home and went straight toward Sawamura but the little boy choose not to speak to the older man. The boy face away from Miyuki. He had left this morning saying that he had business to attend to but the boy wasn't happy since he had promised to spend the day with him._

" _I wanted to spend time with you but I had to do my work." The boy still didn't look at Miyuki. He was really stubborn. It made Miyuki think of when he had first met the boy._

" _Here I brought you something." Miyuki pulled out a brown teddy bear from behind him. Sawamura finally turned around and glance at the teddy bear that the man was holding out toward him. "I was thinking about you the whole time." Sawamura took a step and took hold of the teddy bear and a smile appeared on his face._

" _I'm happy that you like it." He smiled._

" _T-Thank you." Sawamura said. A blush appeared on the boy's face. He was embarrassed. Miyuki embraced the little boy in his arms._

" _You're welcome." Miyuki smiled. Sawamura then fell asleep in Miyuki's arms. Miyuki didn't look away from the boy since he looked so cute as he slept._

Miyuki had dream about the past. Sawamura was cute as a child and is still cute to this day. He was going to bring the boy back to him no matter what. He hated the fact his father had done something like giving him away and his grandfather saying that it was too late. He wasn't going to something that belonged to him be taken by another.

"You were mine the moment I laid my eyes on you that very day." Miyuki got up from his bed. He didn't want to waste any time, his injuries were healed and all. All he needed now was to see Sawamura.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **konan248 - There more past memories so i will put it on most chapters.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

The mansion was busy since people were getting ready for the wedding that was going take place. Sawamura was changed into his wedding kimono that the demons wore. Sawamura wore a kimono that had many different design on it with beautiful colors with what looked like a medal in the middle that hang for design.

The brunet couldn't believe that this day was coming, was he really going to married off and why Miyuki come for him hadn't. He was starting to think that Miyuki didn't care, to be honest Sawamura wanted to see Miyuki. He didn't want to get married to Nagao even though they were promised to wed. Maybe if he was still younger he would accept but now things had changed, he saw things differently now.

Sawamura's looked at himself in the mirror, his form had changed. He hair had turned white with black horns on his head and his wings had has appeared. He was a half-demon so he would look different from most, he had the devil's wings and demon's horns yet his heart was of a human. Every demon and devil had a true form and this was Sawamura's.

 **Knock Knock**

"Come in." Sawamura replied to the knock on the door. His grandfather had come in, he was worried about his grandson.

"I wish I could have done more to help you in the past." He said, surprising the brunet with his talk.

"Where is this coming from?" Sawamura turned to his grandfather. The man had a serious look on his face, like he was in pain or something.

"I know that you probably don't want to do this." He said. "But without the demon's help we wouldn't have been saved."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Your father and mother probably wanted you to run away and enjoy your life without anything to get in the way but I knew that you couldn't have a normal life. I was the one who suggested your father to ask for the demon to help even when he didn't know about the deal."

"So my father didn't want me to be given away."

"That's right. It's all my fault."

"It's kind of too late since I'm already getting married to the demon prince. But I'm not mad at you since I'm sure you were just trying to save everybody."

 **Knock Knock**

There was another knock on the door but Sawamura didn't have time to reply since the door opened and Nagano walked in the room.

"I'll see you later." His grandfather walked passed Nagao and bow to him before leaving the two alone.

"You look beautiful." Nagao walked toward Sawamura and took a good look at him. He looked different and most demons but he was still beautiful. "I knew you would look good in this kimono."

"Did you pick it for me?" Sawamura asked.

"Yes. Since I wanted you to look the best." Nagao held Sawamura's hand and kissed it. "I'll make you the happiest." So he said but Sawamura didn't think he would be happy to be married off like this but it was too late for that, maybe he would grow to love this demon.

* * *

The ceremony had begun and there a lot of demons in the room. The only devil was his own grandfather and himself who was a half. Sawamura didn't even recognized any of the people in the room. Sawamura and Nagao stood in the alter and they were about to say their vows when something unexpected happened.

Some more demons appeared and it didn't look like they were here for the wedding. There were four of them and they looked different in normal demons and the way they dressed looked like some troublesome gang.

"We came to crash the wedding." A guy with a mixed blue, light green hair with a tint of purple stepped forward. He had a lollipop in his hand. He licked it and gave a smirk and he stared at Sawamura which gave the boy a chill.

"Taiyou." Nagao called out.

"You got it." Taiyou ordered the other two to get rid of the demons. Sawamura's grandfather told all the guest to leave the room since it was no longer safe to be here.

"Ojisan!" Sawamura called out to his grandfather.

"Eijun, I'll be back." He said as he helped the guest leave the room.

"I would like for you guys to leave and resume our wedding." Nagao couldn't believe something like this could have happened. He had waited for this day for so long and to ruin by much of street demons.

"I'm afraid the wedding will not process." A guy with black-bluish hair with one blue eye and one red eye stared at Nagano, his face was expressionless.

"Nagao-san." Sawamura called out.

"So you're the half-demon, half-human and half-devil. You must have different kinds of powers." The guy smirked. "Why not come with us and help us with that many powers off yours?"

"You stay the hell away from him!" Nagao yelled as he stared down at the demon before him.

"Our only mission is to bring the half with us."

"What?" Nagao didn't like the sound of that.

Nagao unleashed his power and made some huge blot of blue lighting attack the demon. The demon dodged it like it was nothing toward him.

"Stop playing around." The guy from before shouted to his fellow demon.

"Fine." The guy said in annoyed tone.

Sawamura saw his grandfather come back and when he said the huge shock that the demon used went toward the old man. Sawamura's legs moved and went toward his grandfather in a hurry.

"Eijun!" Nagao yelled.

Sawamura was about to be hurt by the shock. The boy closed his eyes for the worse but he felt no pain and when he opened his eyes he saw Nagano was on the ground with blood coming out of him.

"Nagao-san." Sawamura cried as he held Nagao in his arms.

"This is nothing compared to what could have happened to you. I promised to make you happy but looks like I can't even doing something like that to the one I'm supposed to marry. Looks like I'm not cut out to be with you." Tears rolled down Sawamura's face.

"I'm sure he will make you happy then I would. I loved you yet you didn't love me back." Nagao chuckled.

"He?"

Just then a gust of wind appeared and Miyuki appeared and saw the scene before him. Miyuki spotted boy with tears in his eyes, he didn't like the sight before him, a crying face of his beloved.

"You have to get out of here before they get you. I don't want to rely on him but I don't have much of a choice and I rather you be with somebody you care about then any random guy."

"Akira."

"I can't believe I'm hearing you say my full name now." Nagao laughed then his eyes slowly closed and didn't move again.

"You have to get out of here." Taiyou said. "I don't want you to be in danger and let Akira's death be a waste."

"But."

"Don't worry about a thing?" Taiyou smiled.

Sawamura turned to his grandfather and which his grandfather nodded his head.

"Go with Miyuki-kun. I will be fine with them here."

Sawamura grabbed into Miyuki with tears still running down his face.

"I'm sorry." Miyuki mumbled. He was sorry that he had come late and see a sad sight but he was happy that Nagao had saved Sawamura's life.

* * *

After Miyuki and Sawamura had escaped the demons that had attacked vanished, like they didn't care since Sawamura wasn't there anymore. Their plan was to kidnap Sawamura and have his power to control.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm fine now that I'm with you." Sawamura was sad that somebody like Nagao had died in his arms but he was sure that he wouldn't want him to cry about him but sometimes the tears would come but he had to stay strong since he had saved this life.

" _How did something like this even happen?"_

Sawamura's form had changed back to normal. He was resting in bed for the time being, Miyuki was there to watch out for the boy but he was still worried.

Miyuki never liked death and what he saw was death. He didn't like Nagao but that didn't mean he hated the guy. Demons and Devils kill each other that Miyuki knows and he has killed before but never did he felt like this before. The sadness that Sawamura felt for Nagao. Nagao had taken cared of Sawamura when he wasn't around.

" _I wish I could have come sooner and this wouldn't have happened."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **doremishine itsuko - Sorry about that. It had be that way but a**

 **lot of things will happen from now on.**

 **konan248 - Yes indeed, who wouldn't want the love of your life back :)**

 **thanks for reviews**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

It's been a month since Nagao passed away and Sawamura was finally over his death. At first the brunet would cry alone in his room, at first Miyuki and the rest left the boy alone but then it started getting out of hand so Miyuki snapped some sense into him, telling how Nagao would feel if he saw the half like this.

Sawamura had been going back to the orphanage like he always did. He sometimes bumps into the close friends of Nagao, they looked like they always did. They would sometimes chat with Sawamura but it wasn't like before maybe because they still feel the sadness of losing their closest friend.

Miyuki or any of the others would drop or pick up Sawamura so nothing happened and the brunet let them since that way he could continue to do what he loves and he was also able to go back and attend school again but it wasn't the same. It was hard to talk to Haruichi and Furuya about how his life has changed.

Sawamura sat in class listening to their teacher lecture them. While he was sitting down on his seat he looked out the window, it was a nice day, he saw petal of cherry blossom fly by the window as he looked outward. There was another thing on Sawamura's mind and that was a monster like them but different, with fangs that could give you so much pain, the boy hadn't forgotten it, he couldn't.

"Hey! Class is over." Haruichi had to snap Sawamura back to reality.

"Is it?" Sawamura didn't even realize the time went by as he stared at the clock hanging on the wall.

"You've been spacing out a lot. More than Satoru."

"I've been thinking about some things."

"Is everything okay at home?" Furuya asked.

"It's all fine." Sawamura smiled.

Haruichi and Furuya as well as the two other close friends of Sawamura were taken back when they saw Sawamura had returned to school but he was a bit different, always staring into space, he wasn't really listening to class but there didn't seem like anything was wrong with the brunet.

"I got you a sandwich." Toujou handed the sandwich from the lunch room. He knew Sawamura didn't bring a lunch since he has been forgotten since he came back to school.

"Thanks." Sawamura smiled. He took the sandwich and dug in. The rest took a bit of their lunch as well.

"What kind of people are you living with?" Kanemaru asked, it seemed to be bugging him so he bluntly asked which everybody was a bit shock, well everybody wanted to know as well, in more details.

"The people I live with." Now how was Sawamura going answer them. "They're a bit weird but I like being with them. When I was a kid I was really spoil by them and that's why they still think I'm a kid."

"They must really care about you." Haruichi said.

"More ways than one." Sawamura mumbled.

"There is always somebody that picks you up. I recall that every day is a different person." Toujou nor did anybody could forget it since they came every day. The friends were glad that Sawamura was living with a good family, then again they couldn't say much since they didn't know them.

"What's that?" Furuya stared at the small charm that Haruichi was holding in his hands. When Sawamura saw the charm, he knew he saw it somewhere before.

"My brother gave it to me. I said I didn't need it but he said it would protect me. I don't understand him, he comes back and starts acting like my brother now."

"That's right you have a brother. But I have never seen your brother in person." When Sawamura said those words the others nodded their head in agreement since all they ever saw of Haruichi's older brother was a picture that was around the pink-haired teenager's house. "It's a nice charm." The charm was a cherry blossom but it was the color purple instead of pink. "Can I take a closer look?"

"Here you go." Haruichi handed the small pocket bag charm to Sawamura. The brunet stared with his eyes and then it hit him. There was a triangle symbol on it as well and that symbol belonged only to certain people.

" _An exorcist."_ Sawamura was a bit shock that Haruichi's brother works as an exorcist yet the younger brother didn't look like he knew about it.

"Do you know what kind of job your brother does?"

"No way. I hardly ever see him. Do you think I have time to have a chat with him?" Sawamura noticed that coldness in Haruichi's voice, it looked like the teenager didn't get along well with his older brother, so he should probably not talk much about the subject.

"Are you helping at the orphanage today?" Toujou asked, thank god that he changed the subject since Haruichi didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"Not today."

"You used to volunteer almost every day before."

"I know. But my family worries a little too much about me working too late."

"By the way have you guys hear about that guy?" Kanemaru asked.

"What guy?" Sawamura asked.

"He's been walking around down town like he's looking for someone. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He's pretty handsome but it's not like I think that way. All the girls were going crazy over him before you came back to school."

Sawamura only knew one person that Kanemaru described and it was somebody he didn't want to ever want to see again, that vampire sucked his blood the time he was held captive. He fed on him a lot and he could still remember the pain.

"Something wrong?" Toujou asked. "You look a bit pale."

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Sawamura pretended like nothing was wrong and continue to smile at his friends.

Vampires live on human blood and only take ones they like. They aren't not like devils or demons since they feed on humans and animals and would even kill their prey if they felt like it. They don't care about the living but themselves, that's exactly how Sawamura sees how the vampire prince is like. He may look nice and all even to humans if he wanted to be but he's a wolf in sheep's clothing.

 **... ...**

The day ended in a flash and Sawamura was waiting for whoever that was picking him up. His friends had left to go home and he was alone. He was glad he got some useful information both about the vampire prince and the exorcist since he needed it.

He knew the fact that Narumiya Mei was around and possibly looking for him. It was a bit strange though, why would he want to look for Sawamura himself when he could make others do his work. Then again he recalls the day he arrived at the orphanage, that was a shock for the brunet.

"What are you spacing out like an idiot for?" Sawamura can't forget Miyuki's rude remarks from time to time.

"Can't to say anything nice to me?"

"I do all the time."

"When?"

"Like how cute you are. How adorable you look when you sleep and the most part when I hear your loving voice."

"That doesn't make me happy." Sawamura mumbled.

" _That just creeps me out the way he said it now."_

"Anyway let hurry home before it gets dark." Miyuki held his hand out to Sawamura and the brunet took it. When Miyuki saw no humans around he used his powers to teleport them back to the mansion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **konan248 - Yes indeed. Miyuki wants Sawamura all to himself**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Sawamura had headed into town with Kawakami since he wanted to get him. Like the last time he was with the him they had somehow gotten separated again. It seems things like this always happens with him.

Sawamura let out a sigh as he looked around to find the devil but there was no sign of him. Kawakami was probably enjoying looking at whatever he was that was more important then staying together.

Sawamura found a river near by so he went there, surely the devil would find him there. As he got to the riverside he saw a familiar face.

'Haruichi." Sawamura called out. He found it strange that Haruichi was here and alone since he is usually with Furuya.

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi was as surprised as he was. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town when I got separated with my guardian." Sawamura sat down on the grass beside Haruichi, he lay down and looked up at the blue sky. "Is something the matter?"

"Why do you ask?" Haruichi was shocked by Sawamura's words.

"Because it looks like something is going on with you." Haruichi scratched his head, he could never hide anything from his best friend.

"I have been having problems since my brother came home.'

" _The exorcist."_

"He came home and started talking about demons and devils being near by and how he was here to get rid of them and that I should stay home at all time but I couldn't stand it that I left the home in anger."

"I understand how you feel?" When Sawamura had just encountered Miyuki and the rest he wanted to run away but now it was different and the difference with Haruichi was that his brother was his real family. "Maybe you should try to talk to him about how you feel?"

"He's too stubborn to even have a word with. He's always busy with his work with his assistant."

"He has somebody with him with his work."

"Yes and that he hardly even spends times with me. The day he left was the same." Haruichi tone of voice sounded angry but there was sadness in his tone as well. Sawamura was thinking maybe that the pink-haired boy actually wanted to spend time with his beloved brother but his stubborn as his brother and won't admit it.

"Did you talk to Furuya about this?"

"No. I didn't want him to get involve in all this and yet I'm involving you in all this."

"I don't mind. I'm your friend so I'll listen to any complains you have." Sawamura smiled and Haruichi smiled back at the brunet.

"Haruichi, this is where you were at?" Both Haruichi and Sawamura turned to the source of voice. It was a man with pink hair and he looked similar with Haruichi.

" _Is this Haruichi's brother?"_ He was dressed like he was ready to kill somebody and his assistant looked about the same, suddenly Sawamura had a bad feeling. The man looked at Sawamura with an intense gaze.

"I didn't know you were hanging out with a demon." The man threw something at Sawamura but he manages to dodge it in time.

"What are you doing?" Haruichi was angry at the fact that his brother was trying to hurt his best friend with some kind of weird spell that exorcist have.

"Are you blind? That's not human but a demon in disguise."

"You're wrong!" Haruichi yelled. The boy then turned to look at Sawamura. "You're a human right."

"Yes." Sawamura said in which Haruichi smiled.

"Eijun-kun is not a demon and I believe him."

Ryosuke didn't have time to listen to his little brother. He had to get that demon away from him as fast as possible. The man snapped his fingers and Kijima moved and attacked Sawamura, each attack that the younger man gave the brunet dodged it.

"You should stop running away." Kijima took out what looked like a gun but Sawamura could see it wasn't a real gun but something made to hurt demons.

Sawamura tried to dodge it but Kijima manage to hit Sawamura and he went falling to the ground. Kijima was going to finish it but Haruichi ran in front of Sawamura and try to protect the brunet.

"I don't have time for this." Ryosuke did what was right and shoved his little brother away from the demon.

"It's okay, Haruichii." Sawamura's golden eyes glowed and the next time he knew was he had changed into his half-demon half-devil form.

"What did I say that he was a demon?" Ryosuke was right but he has never seen such a form of a demon before.

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi couldn't believe that Sawamura was actually a demon.

"I said I'm human but I'm a demon as well as a devil."

"That makes sense with that crazy way you look." Ryosuke was signal Kijima to attack but suddenly the sky looked a bit darker.

"What's going on?" Ryosuke was sure the weather wasn't like this. "Did you do something?" He glared at the brunet but Sawamura shown no sign of speaking.

Suddenly a huge glow of light appeared and seven men stood beside Sawamura as if trying to protect the boy. The seven men were demons as far as Ryosuke could tell.

"I see you're still doing your job." Kuramochi as well as the others knew Ryosuke very well, he was a enemy that they had encounter before meeting Sawamura again.

"I see that you still haven't died yet." Ryosuke was glad to see them demon since he wants to kill them so bad mostly Kuramochi.

"I wish you wouldn't involve Sawamura in this." Tetsu stepped in front as he stared at Ryosuke.

"I see you still have that scary look on your face."

"Don't insult Tetsu like that!" Isashiki shouted.

"Loud as ever I see." Ryosuke sighed.

"Are you okay?" Sanada looked to see if Sawamura was hurt anywhere.

"I'm fine I wasn't hit that bad." He said.

Miyuki didn't think something like encountering with exorcists would happen. He was glad that Sawamura was fine but he was made that something like this happened when he wasn't around.

"I shouldn't have left you." Kawakami felt guilty that he left the boy alone.

"It's fine since you didn't know something like this would happen."

"Let's deal with this bunch." Shirasu said.

"How I miss you all especially you Kuramochi-kun?" The pink-haired man looked really angry in fact his glare was mainly on the green-haired demon.

"Looks like he's still mad at you." Miyuki said.

"And I don't care one bit about it." Kuramochi sighed. He knew he would encounter his former lover but like this, he never thought of it.

"What happened?" Sawamura asked.

"He used to go out with Ryo-san but Kuramochi never told the guy that he was demon."

"I didn't think it was needed when he was an exorcist who wanted to kill all demons alike."

"As much as I want to fight you all. I know when I'm against too much." Ryosuke turned around and left with Kijima.

Sawamura changed back to his human form and ran to Haruichi. He was worried that his best friend wouldn't want to be his friend anymore.

"I never knew that you have been hiding such a secret. But you said your human so I believe in you." Sawamura was so happy that he hugged his best friend.

"So you're Ryo-san's younger brother." Kuramochi looked at the boy that had his one eye cover, he was cute cuter than the older brother and seems more innocent. "Cute." Kuramochi didn't realize that he had said that out loud until he noticed the blush on the boy's cheek.

"My bad." He laughed.

* * *

Narumiya had drink many blood, all humans and vampires alike but his thirst didn't like it. He wanted that boy the half-demon he had kidnapped long ago but he couldn't find that boy anywhere. He wanted to have a taste of that blood, that delicious blood that he had tasted, he wanted it and he was going to find that boy and have it. He recalled the time that boy had cried as he took a bite of his blood, it was a sight he could never forget.

"Mei-san." Itsuki had come into the room while Narumiya had been thinking.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The higher ups your report in the human world."

"I got it." Narumiya got up as he exits the room leaving Itsuki alone.

Itsuki looked around the room and found human bodies on the ground. Looks like the prince had been drinking human blood that he ended up killing them all. He felt bad for humans since they had short lives but it was their own fault for falling for Narumiya as it would lead them to their doom.

"I better clean this up before Mei-san comes back."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : The Devil Within**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa, Misawa, Miyuki x Sawamura**

* * *

 **konan248** \- Yea, they are since Eijun is important to them, not just Miyuki. There will be backstory of kuramachi and ryosuke.

 **Guest** \- Yea. I wanted this story to go slow and steady a bit.

Thanks for reviews

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 _ **Sawamura Eijun as a young boy became friends with devils but he soon that these devils want to turn this world upside down and so Sawamura does the most horrible thing and lock them and never to awake. Ten years later they are freed because of some little kids that came upon the abandon school that he had put them in and that's how they wake up. Realizing what has happened Sawamura doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to face them but he has no choice if he wants to bring piece to this world once again.**_

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Haruichi had gone with Sawamura and the rest of the demon back to their home. Haruichi sure was surprise to think that his friend was hiding such a secret like this. He did wonder why he always disappeared sometimes and now he knew the reason why.

Haruichi took a fresh air outside in the backyard of their home. He was still trying to get everything together of what he found out, apparently his brother knew about the demons, he thought it was all a joke first but demons were real.

The moon shined in the nigh sky and then Haruichi saw his friend sitting up on a tree branch, it was like a huge forest and he was in his demon form, his form was really beautiful that it was hard to think that he was a demon at first but the appearance wasn't like anything he ever saw before.

"Hey!" Haruichi climbed the tree up to where Sawamura was. The brunet turned around to face his pink-haired friend.

"What?" Sawamura asked.

"Tell me, Eijun-kun." Haruichi had a serious look in his eyes and he didn't take his eyes off of his friend. "Are you a human or a demon?"

"I'm human but I'm a half-demon, half-devil now." Sawamura said with a straight face without turning away from his friend, giving him a honest answer.

"Are you the same person?" Haruichi asked

"You don't believe me. I do seem like a different person." Sawamura could understand where Haruichi was coming from since his friend didn't know his demon and devil side or that he was able to fight.

"No. I'm convinced. I found the connection to why you always ran off on your own, not to mention almost quitting school and coming back. If you're Eijun-kun, then it fits together. Demons are demons and devils are devils and do they do evil things but if you're Eijun-kun then I believe you. You're really a kind person." Haruichi smiled.

"Sorry." Sawamura said.

"For what?" Haruichi looked confused then Sawamura shoved his friend with his leg and he went falling down to the pond. "You're making me feel sick from your words."

"What?!" Haruichi was annoyed that Eijun actually pushed him down toward the pond. "This is the worse!"

"I think it's best you go home now. I don't think it's wise for you to be around demons like myself right now."

Haruichi was shocked by Sawamura's words but he was right about that.

"Then I'll see you at school." Haruichi said.

"Yea. See you tomorrow." Sawamura said.

Haruichi made his way out and Sawamura turned to look at the moon up in the night sky. He then heard somebody else approach him.

"Miyuki."

"You were pretty cold to your friend."

"You saw that."

"I wanted to see how you were doing and I saw you two talking. It's not like you to be like that."

"I don't want my friends to get involve with whatever that's happening."

Miyuki placed his hand top of Sawamura and smiled. "Everything will be okay since I will be here to protect you."

"Thanks." Sawamura smiled.

… **. …. …. ….**

Haruichi was making his way out when he felt a presence and when he turned around he saw one of the demons and apparently he recall the conversation where this one dated his older brother.

"Kuramochi-san, right." Haruichi said, trying to recall if he said the name right.

"That's right." Kuramochi said.

"What do you want?"

"You're cold as your brother." Kuramochi laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.

"Did you really date my brother?" Haruichi asked.

"Yea I did. I liked him a lot maybe even more but that's ancient history now." Haruichi saw the sad look in the demon's eyes.

"Are you still in love with him or something?"

"I wonder." Kuramochi smiled.

"Anyway what do you want?" Haruichi asked. "There must be a reason that you stopped me here."

"Yea. I want to ask you for a favour. It's probably strange for a demon asking a human for one and no else the brother of the one I dated who is my enemy."

"What is it?" Haruichi asked.

"Look after the brat for us. Since we don't go to see we don't know what kind of life he leads at school but I see that he's happy so look good care of him."

"That's not a problem since Eijun-kun is my friend so of course I will."

"You seemed more interesting than your brother is." Kuramochi said then disappeared like he wasn't there to begin with.

Haruichi was a bit curious about the demon's relationship with his brother. He never knew his brother was that way to begin with well he did always run off and always hid secrets about things when he finally did tell him the truth well the pink-haired didn't believe it.

If his brother didn't show up earlier then none of this would have happened. He was actually glad that it did since he felt closer to Sawamura and that he knew he a little better. He noticed that Sawamura was always a little distance but now he knew the reason.

"To think he was a demon and devil. I never heard of such a thing before, not even in the books that I read. Now that I think about he was reading about those things not long ago."

… … **.. ….. …**

The following day Sawamura was doing some shopping with Haruichi. They acted like normal and things were good and Sawamura felt this was how he wanted things even though Haruichi knew his secret.

"You bought a lot of things."

"I needed few things since they broke a lot of them."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't want to know." Sawamura recalled the argument the demons have once every while and because of that well there is damage to the house.

Just as Sawamura and Haruichi was walking by a person passed him by with black hair with a style that he recognized well. The brunet stopped to turn around to stare at the figure as he walked away.

"Something wrong?" Haruichi asked.

"It's nothing."

" _What am I thinking? He's dead so there no way it's him."_

"Let's go have lunch now." Haruichi said.

"Yea."

Somehow they ended up in the restaurant that Sawamura knew very well. He found his heart beating really fast and it's wasn't a good sign. His eyes gaze downstairs to the stairs that led to the basement where he would often spend time with Nagao and the rest of his gang.

"Eijun." Haruichi voice broke the brunet out of his thoughts.

"Sorry."

" _What the hell is wrong with me?"_

The two boys were about to get seated but then Haruichi's phone rang and Haruichi had an sour look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Sawamura asked.

"Yea. Something wrong with the report in school. Sorry but I have to leave you and go."

"It's not a problem." Sawamura said, he waved goodbye to his friend as he walked away.

"Cutie-chan." Sawamura turned around and saw Taiyo standing there.

"Mukai-san!"

"I saw you with your friend and thought I would say hello. I haven't seen you for a while. It's nice to see you doing well after everything."

"Mukai-san, there something I want to talk to you about."

"Let's go downstairs."

… … **.. ….. …**

"You thought you saw Akira."

"Yea. But I think I'm just being stupid because I miss him." Mukai thought about for a moment and just gave the young man a smile.

"It's okay to feel that way." Mukai patted the boy on his back. "If you need help or you can't tell to anybody I'm here for you. I'm sure that is what he would say and I want to help you in any way possible,"

"There is something else that is bugging me."

"What?" Mukai asked.

"There this vampire prince that is actually after me."

"What?! When has this been happening?"

"Before I met you guys and even before meeting Miyuki again. I thought I lost him when I fell off the ship in sky."

"Ship? Sky?

"It's like a castle ship in the sky." Sawamura said.

"I get that but why didn't you mention anything like this to anybody."

"Because that vampire prince is Narumiya Mei."

"How did you end getting that guy on your tracks?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm all ears." Mukai said.

So Sawamura explained about everything happened with him and Miyuki and the others and to this point.

"Well, it's a good thing he doesn't recognize you but shouldn't you let Miyuki know about it."

"I would but well Miyuki doesn't like Narumiya very well and when that prince is mention he loses control."

"You mention being kidnapped by him but how does Narumiya and Miyuki know one another as well as you knowing that prince."

"Well. There was this one party for all creatures alike and even vampires attended and that's how they met and they got into a rocky start. It might be because of me."

"Just my advice but I think you should let that idiot know."

"You think I should."

"Yea because he would get mad later on if he finds out and I won't want to be his punching bag when that happens."

"Are you scared of Miyuki?"

"Of course not! Just I don't want to deal with him or those demons, expect you." Mukai smiled.


End file.
